Ice Age: Slut's Revenge
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set after Ice Age: Collision Course, just when things have finally settled down with the herd, a brother of one of their previous enemies seeks revenge on not only Manny, but also to Buck who knows about the new dangerous foe more than his friends and that past comes back to haunt the two of them. Warning; Disturbing scenes.
1. CH1: Nutty landings and Perfect Family

_**Ice Age: Slut's Revenge.**_

 **Author's note: Welcome to another new Ice Age story, and yes I'm beginning another one since I'm suffering yet another writer's block on all of my current working stories. Since I loved Ice Age 5 so much I had an idea of Buck's back story and ect(since I felt that he was not only the leader of the mission in the film, but also the main protagonist of the movie itself.)**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH1: Nutty landings and Perfect Family.

In a desolute land of ice and snow, it seemed rather silent with nothing out of the ordinary at first. But all that suddenly changed when an purple and pink alien ship came falling all the way down back to Earth once it ran out of fuel. Like an astriod that was just blown back into space in another part of the world, the ship caught on fire in the impact of landing through Earth's astomsphere. Inside the cockpit of the ship, was none other than Scrat who didn't realise that the vessel that took him away from his home world days earlier ran out of fuel and was screaming his head off as he prepared to make a crash landing.

Fortunately, unlike what happened to another planet that he thought was Earth earlier, life wasn't destroyed by this impact. Instead, the soft, icy snow softened the landing, but it landed half-deep within it. It also opened the cockpit and spat the Saber-toothed Squirrel and his prized Acorn out.

"OW!" Scrat grunted as he landed into the snow while making a small hole that was shaped like him along with his nut. Slowly, and rather painfully, he pulled himself out, dazed from his landing before shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells.

He then looked around at his surroundings, wondering where he was now. He sniffed the area, and once he noticed the familiar soft and chilling cold wet snow, and that he wasn't wearing the space suit, not to mention he was breathing the familiar air that he missed, the familiar sky as it was coming to sunrise, Scrat realised in pure happiness and relief that was back where he belonged.

He was back on Earth, home at long last. Scrat teared up before sighing in relief, and layed his face on the snow, hugging it and kissing the ground in an effection of 'home sweet home'. During his journey in space, Scrat definately missed Earth and wanting nothing more than to get himself and his acorn back home.

Remembering the very 'flying rock' with crazy things within it that took him on his unexpected adventure in the first place, Scrat gazed back at the alien vessel where it remained stuck in the snow, the power off and from the looks of things, now rather a bit damaged. He decided that from here on out, once he was back, he was never going anywhere near that thing _ever_ again!

Giving the 'evil rock' a raspberry, Scrat pulled himself out of the snow, hugging his beloved nut, before quickly scampering away back on home soil. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and didn't realise that he was on top of a very steep hill. The snow collasped underneath him and Scrat slipped and rolled down cannon-ball style, causing him to lose his acorn, screaming away which he was quickly stuck in a forming giant snowball that grew bigger and bigger.

Then the snowball crashed into a tower of solid ice which exploded away, leaving Scrat face-planted against the ice comically. Why did he always have to be face-planted in see-through ice?

Scrat recovered, rubbing his sore face from the impact. Some welcome home treatment this was, he thought. But when he was attempting to glare at the ice he crashed into, all thoughts of breaking the ice left his mind and instead, the anger he felt was immediately replaced in nervousness and fear as he gazed up at the most unusual creature he had ever seen.

Frozen in ice, was a giant reptile of some sorts that was possibly bigger than a T-Rex, skin all green, stumpy legs but looked as though it could be quite fast considering. It looked like a dinosaur, but Scrat felt that it was anything but. On it's back was some kind of skin scale. It's head was kind of shaped like a dinosaur, and from it's opened frozen jaws, it was a carnivore. It had a long tail as well. Another predetor that had fallen victum in the beginning of the Ice Age no doubt.

Little did Scrat know, this monster was one of the early species of the planet known as a Dimetrodon, a dangerous carnivore from the Early Permian era millions of years ago. But still, despite his lack of knowlage of what kind of living animal this was, just the sight of it was enough to inform him that this was very dangerous and he had no intentions of being eaten if it thawed out, especially when he just got back home.

Remembering his previous encounters, Scrat then innocently whistled before slinking away, and then made a run for it as fast as he could to avoid in accidently waking this thing up...only to end up crashing into another frozen ice piller. Recovering, Scrat's eyes widened in horror as he noticed yet another Dimetrodon frozen in ice.

When he slowly looked to his right, Scrat's lower eye-lid twitched as he soon realised he was in a valley of ice, filled with at least 100 frozen Dimetrodons, surrounded by frozen ice walls in a canyon.

"Eep." Scrat squeaked. Oh boy, this was not the welcoming home treatment he wanted. Suddenly, the dreaded sound of ice cracking caught his attention. His ear twitched at he looked at the Dimetrodon solid he crashed into and to his horror, and his fears coming true, the ice began to crack. This soon formed a chain reaction as the other frozen forms of the species began to follow.

Scrat began to quiver in fear, and soon enough he quickly made a run for it, finding a small hole in the wall on the hill he came from and immediately dove into it and slid down into the tunnels, screaming away as though he was on a water slide. Eventually after what seemed like forever and never-ending, Scrat emerges into an ice cave within the ice and landed hard on the icy hard ground.

But as he recovered from another painful landing, Scrat quickly found he wasn't out of trouble yet. He realised he landed on top of a frozen lake and underneath the surface, was an overwhelmingly giant fish and if he met Granny's giant pet whale Precious, you can imagine this massive fish was the same size as that!

Again, he was unable to describe the species, but it was a Hyneria.

"Uh oh." Scrat said to himself.

He may have finally come home to Earth, but once again, Scrat was in deep trouble. And like when he accidently caused the Continental Drift and like how he accidently sent that astriod that nearly destroyed life on Earth, his accidental prone once again endangered all life in the world.

This time, it was the release of the herd of ancient Dimetrodon.

* * *

 _A young Buck was cornered against a tree, his blue eyes widened in fear, his heart pounding as though it would explode, as a massive black Gigantopithecus that was the size of a dinosaur if not bigger had him cornered, grinning evilly. Blood still seeped on the giant monkey's mouth as he had just eaten a few mammals when he came here and that was very unusual as even Buck knew that monkeys were known to eat fruit, not meat._

 _Either way, the young weasel knew that he was in deep trouble. He shut his eyes in fear as the giant Gigantopithecus lunged with a massive sharp-clawed hands to grasp him..._

Gasping while jolting upright in fright, Buck panted as his single blue eye widened. He looked around in the tree den he was staying in only to remember where he was and sighed in relief. It was just a dream. A nightmare.

No. He quickly realised that it was not a nightmare. It was a memory from his late kit years. The dinosaur hunter didn't think of that terrifying memory in years ever since he left his birth family behind and found himself in an underground world full of dinosaurs. Why now, though?

He then 'heard' a baby's crying and quickly realised it was coming from...well, let's just say that since he was still crazy, to him the crying came from his adopted 'daughter' which was the Pumpkin that rested in an leaf hammock he made for his 'child'. Buck quickly got up and went over to his baby and cradled 'her' in his arms, cooing it and hugging it lovingly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Buck talked to it. "Did Daddy wake you?" before he began to comfort the Pumpkin, softly singing it a lullaby that his own mother used to sing to him when he was a baby and a very young kit. All thoughts of his nightmare-infested memory were quickly forgotten.

For now, anyway.

* * *

Later in the morning, Buck went outside of his new home to join up with the herd that he decided to stay with for the time being. It's been at least two days since the wedding of Peaches and her new husband Julian, which was also the same day when Brooke, the love of Sid's life joined the herd after regaining her youth for a mysterious reason. Gavin, Gertie and Roger all went back to the Dino-Realm, promising to behave themselves and make a fresh start by going into having fruit like Diego and Shira had done.

Days before the astriod was first known, Manny had been disapproving of his daughter's choice in having Julian as her made, but now he was very proud of the young male mammoth who, despite still being ridiculously clumsly and simple-minded, was brave, noble and caring. If it wasn't for Julian, then everyone would've died and the large crystal wouldn't have gone into the volcano to stop the astriod on time. Now Manny truly saw Julian as his own son.

Really, the herd, the three dinosaurs, the Geotopians and Buck were all heroes of the world.

Buck was considered the biggest hero of them all, but he pointed out that he never would've done this on his own without everyone's help and didn't want to take most of the credit.

Days before, Diego and Shira weren't sure if they should have kids due to them scaring other children and didn't want their own cubs to be outcasts. Now the children of the village saw them as heroes and were fasinated by stories of their and the rest of the herd's adventures. Now the two sabers were ready to bond and to have a child or children of their own.

At the same time days before, Sid was dumped by his old girlfriend Franchine(even if their first date only lasted for 14 minutes), and considered to die alone. Now, ever since meeting Brooke from Geotopia, Sid's life was at last complete, and he and his new girlfriend were ready to become mates and were even planning their own wedding.

Crash and Eddie were still the same as ever, but were also extremely happy for their niece and their new nephew-once-removed(try once-species removed), and they were especially happy that their idol Buck was here to stay. The weasel was like a big brother to both of the Possums, their hero, their master, their mentor.

Things couldn't get more perfect for the herd since they all survived the astriod, saved the world and lived to tell many tales to come. Now the herd, with Buck's help, were busy organizing a den for Peaches and Julian to live in, which, really, as Julian had said on Manny and Ellie's wedding anniversary, would be practically next door to their den.

Now, taking a break, while Peaches and Julian were going all lovy dovy as Manny and Ellie had done when they got married, Ellie was busy having parent talks with Shira who asked her some advice on pregnancy in the future, Sid was showing Brooke the village and the areas around them, and the rest of the herd, Manny, Diego, Crash, Eddie and now Buck who was excited to hang out with the guys while doing father duties with his pumpkin baby, were watching the den-window Hawk-Bears game.

"Yeah, c'mon! Get 'em!" Buck cheered, really getting into it along with his friends.

"Come on, Hawks!" Diego cheered as well.

" _This is it, folks! It's sudden death._ " The animal announcer said on the outside. At the word 'death', Crash and Eddie both played dead and fell off Manny's head and into the bowl of berries, which annoyed Manny and Diego while Buck was puzzled.

Then all five of them gazed back at the game, the tension rising as it continued, and Crash cheered, "Bears rule!"

" _Hawks on the attack! Here comes fuzzy wuzzy. He..._ " The announcer was cut off when a loud "Pow!" and the male mammals all cringed as feathers shot into the den, and they heard the pained squark and the group all suddenly felt sorry for the loser who was then being eaten by the bear. Buck, concerned for the welfare of his 'child', covered it's non-existant eyes to prevent his daughter from being scarred for life.

" _Holy mastodon! That was sudden!_ " Said the announcer who sympatized the Hawk as well.

"It _was_ sudden." Eddie agreed, a little scared at the sight at first.

"Very sudden." Buck agreed, then acted like nothing happened, "But not as sudden as fighting dinosaurs." proudly at himself.

"Or the fact that you married a Pineapple and adopted a Pumpkin." Manny couldn't help but comment in sarcasm.

"Exactly!" Buck grinned. "What can I say? I'm a family man, just like you, Manny."

Manny rolled his eyes at his crazy friend. Even so, the two of them had formed a stronger friendship after this adventure, despite how the mammoth knew that the weasel will always be crazy. None the less, he respected Buck now more than ever. Not only did he help save Sid, his plan to stop the Meteor had actually worked. He was intelligent, brave, daring, adventurous and especially caring.

"Hey, Buck." Crash spoke up as a question he wanted to ask returned to him which he forgot about when Buck came back. "How did you find that stone tablet anyway?"

Buck was surprised by this question, but since the herd was now aware on how the three flying dinosaur-birds had been following them in order to get to him, he shrugged and explained, "Well, it was shortly after I rescued a dinosaur egg and returned it to it's mother. I was, uh, kind of distracted when I first noticed the meteor shower from the cave and I hit a tree and fell into another cave where I found it."

"And that's when you found out the meaning of the meteor shower?" Diego blinked.

"Yup, and I knew that I had to figure out a way to try and stop it." Buck confirmed with a nod.

"Weren't you a bit scared?" Eddie asked.

Buck thought about it. Come to think of it, the only time he was actually scared in that day was when he fell into the tunnel, but it was more of a bit of panic than fear. But even then, he was not afraid that time. After all, he was taking a shower when he heard and saw the events that took place when Gavin and his children had stole the egg and he had been willing to return it to it's mother who in the end was so grateful for his heroics. Even the baby had briefly hatched and gave him a kiss as thanks.

"No, not really." He finally said after a moment. "Of course I still get a bit scared, but these days it's very rare for me."

"You're probably the only Weasel in the world who encounters dangers more than any other weasels." Manny thought.

" _If only he knew about my existance, people._ " Said Neil DeBuck Weasel to the readers/viewers from within Buck's mind, once again breaking the fourth wall. But none of the animals, not even Buck were aware of this.

The weasel nodded in agreement, saying, "And the first mammal to have discovered that Dinosaurs still exist."

"Definately a hero!" Crash said happily, and his brother nodded in agreement.

Oh yes, life was near perfect for the herd, and Buck couldn't be any more happier with his new life. Someday he might return to the Dinosaur Cavern below, but for now, after his journey with his friends here on the surface, he found that during the journey he missed the blue sky, the clouds the floated above, the familiar surroundings that he was born in. Not only that, he missed his friends.

But there was something in his past that he always avoided, something that he thought would never come back to haunt him.

* * *

 _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

Outside of the valley miles away, two bears that were having a drink near the river felt the ground move and noticed the water rippling. The two bears, one grizzly and another brown, looked up at each other, before turning to look behind them and their eyes widened in fear, as an overly grown black Gigantopithecus, as tall as a T-Rex, finger nails sharper than a tiger's claws, teeth as sharp that could put Rudy's teeth to shame, stomped towards the water, scarying even the other predetors of the Predetor Guild that inhabited the most evil and deadly predetors on Earth.

For evil only, anyway.

But then, not even the predetors of this guild would compare to the unusual giant monkey that was heading towards the two bears, and the other carnivores all quickly hid.

"I'm scared." Said the brown bear, whimpering.

"Me too." Said the Grizzly Bear, nervously.

Behind the giant monkey, overed unusual carnivore birds that were Hawk-like but sinistir looking. There were four in total and soon, all five of them towared over the two bears that were normally huge to smaller prey, now felt like miniture teddy bears instead.

"Out, of, my, way..." The monkey growled, "Or I will eat you."

1.5 second later, the two bears dashed away in high-speed, screaming like a couple of scared little girls. The monkey and his bird minions chuckled evilly and the monkey said evilly, grinning, "That was too easy."

"Master Slut, I'm very impressed in your skills of being the only carnivorous monkey." Said one of the birds, apparently the leader of the Hawk-like beings. His name is Shadow.

"Yes, well, until I met all of you, the only one who didn't fear me is my older brother, Gutt." Slut the giant monkey said, as he cupped the water in his hand and drank. His thoughts returned to the last time he saw his older brother, Gutt, who renamed himself since his original name was now forgotten. Gutt had set out into the open ocean to become a Pirate, the Master of the Seas.

Slut's expression then turned to anger, as he continued, "But now he's dead. All because of one stupid Mammoth!"

"How did that go again, sir?" Another Hawk, named Thorn, asked, as his companions, Duke the bossy red one, and Chaos, the clumsly purple one joined his side.

"It was several months ago," Slut began, "I journeyed through the ruined lands to find the one prey that escaped me. The lands crumbled away, and I discovered a river, where the remains of my dear brother. All that was left of him was his upper half of his body, his right arm eaten off by Sirens. He recongised me, and his words to me were, _"Slut, my dear brother. A Mammoth who is family insane had taken away my ship, my crew, one of crew betraying me, and my life to serve as menu for Sirens. Find him for me, and give him my revenge. Take away his life and everything he loves."_ So then, I searched far and wide, even sailing on a large ice block to this continant."

"Pretty long last words from somebody who is dying." Chaos thought about Gutt's last words to Slut, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Thorn and Duke who both told him to shut up.

"So I gather you're not only looking for the prey that escape you so you can finally capture and eat him, but also avenge for your brother's death against one Mammoth." Shadow summed up, chuckling evilly. "Interesting. Mind if we get an entree of the Mammoth's herd?"

"You can have the Mammoth's family and if he has any, friends." Slut confirmed, before his face turned dark as he continued, "But the Mammoth and the prey I searched all these years are mine."

"Who is your prey that escaped you?"

The giant monkey growled, "A weasel...his name is Buck."

* * *

 **A/N: Slut is an original character which I thought off to be perfect as an opponent for Buck in his early years and also a new antagonist against Manny for killing his brother, Gutt in "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift". I also kind of based him off King Kong. Now, I know that Monkey's aren't normally carnivores, but I thought, what the heck? Besides, if they decided to make one of the herbivore dinosaurs into a carnivore, I could do the same with at least one monkey, right?  
**

 **Shadow, Thorn, Duke and Chaos are the antagonistic birds from the "Ice Age LIVE" tour show which I never got the chance to see except on Youtube.**

 **Dimetrodons are actually living mammals that existed before the age of the Dinosaurs. I have the DVD sets of "Walking with Dinosaurs", "Walking with Beasts(only the extended movie-length version, I have to get the full episodes set)", and finally, the prequel documentry series, "Walking with Monsters".**

 **See you the next chapter of this new story, fellow readers.**


	2. CH2: The Legend of Over-Growth Birth

**Author's note: This story will also have a back-story on Buck's past right up to be discovers the world of dinosaurs.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH2: The Legend of Over-Growth Birth.

Sid had spent the entire day showing his new girlfriend Brooke the valley he and the herd had lived in ever since the Continental disaster, which she loved so much it was nice to be in the outside world. She even listened to many of the adventures Sid and his friends went through for a long time, and even though he admitted a few things that by now he felt guilty at since he finally found the love of his life, Brooke said it was fine and told him that her great grandfather had done worse according to her parents.

The more Brooke heard of the adventures about returning a human baby to it's herd, escaping a flood, meeting dinosaurs, and fighting pirates Sid and the herd experienced, the more she loved him. It sort of made her want to be on an adventure with him someday...well, except dangerous ones like the astriod crisis.

Now the couple sat on a log on a hill, watching the beautiful sunset, leaning against each other like most couples do. It was such a romantic early evening that neither Sid nor Brooke wanted it to end.

"Sid, this is so wonderful." Said Brooke as she snuggled against her boyfriend. "I've always wanted to do something like this."

"Yeah, me too." Sid agreed, "Even I never got the chance to watch the sunset with a girl before. I've seen Manny and Ellie, Diego and Shira, and even Peaches and Julian do that once and a while." as he had his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"What about your parents? If you don't mind me asking." Brooke asked.

Sid flinched a little, before cringing at the thought of his parents, his brother, and his uncle. The last time he saw them was before he, Manny, Diego and Granny briefly got separated from Ellie, Peaches and the mainland where they used to live. He then sighed and explained, "Not really, and, well, my family abandoned me and Granny."

"What? Why?" Brooke asked, slightly shocked.

"They thought the two of us were screw ups." Sid sighed. "They tended to mirgrate without me, and the last time they did that was the last I saw them and that day is when I first met Manny. Then I saw them again, but the only reason the came to find me was so that they could abandon Granny. I don't know what happened to them after they left."

"Oh, Sid." Brooke muttered, gently caressing Sid's face to comfort him.

Sid then briefly smiled again and added, "That's okay. I've got my friends, and I've got you. All of you are my real family."

The female former Geotopian smiled warmly at her future mate's words. It warmed her heart that Sid loved things the way they were now. Unable to resist, she and Sid slowly edged closer to each other, ready to kiss.

Their lips were about to touch when...

"The end is coming!" All of the sudden, a blue Molehog appeared out of nowhere and startling the two sloths who quickly parted away when the molehog, quivering away like a crazed manic, eyes wide and full of fear and he quickly grabbed hold of Sid's face towards his, asking hysterically, "Can't you feel it!?"

"Whoa, calm down." Brooke quickly pulled the molehog from Sid and gently placed the panicking animal down to the ground, before asking, "What do you mean the end is coming?"

"Yeah, the astriod's gone." Sid shrugged in agreement, just as confused as his girlfriend.

"I'm not talking about that kind of end!" The molehog shrieked. "The end of life is coming! The world is going to the age of monkeys!"

Sid and Brooke both just blankly stared at the panicky animal, glancing at each other dumbfounded. What on Earth was this guy talking about? "Monkeys?" Brooke asked, skeptical.

"Well, there was one monkey that was a pirate, but Manny defeated him, so I don't think that's what this guy's talkin' about." Sid thought, remembering Shira's former Captain, Gutt who was evil and had wanted to severe the bonds of all families and force them to join his crew.

"Not that kind of monkey! I'm talking about the giant one!" The molehog screamed.

Sid and Brooke both exclaimed in confusion, "Giant Monkey?"

The former then rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, that's ridiculous! Sure Gutt was a big monkey, but that's as big as a monkey can get. If you're talking about giants, the dinosaurs take the cake, because they're the biggest things on Earth!"

"Actually, honey." Brooke spoke up now that she remembered something. "I think he might actually be serious."

"Huh?"

"The mother of all monkeys! The year of the monkey has already been taken place!" The molehog continued, still panicking, "Don't tell me you never heard of the legend of the Over-Growth Birth!"

"Over-Growth Birth?" Sid blinked.

"That legend is pretty comman in places like Geotopia." Brooke said, now getting rather worried. "Legend says that once every 100 years, an animal of any kind would be born in an incorrect size and would grow up into the size of half a mountain. It's also foretold that, if a vegatarian is born in that year, then not only it will grow into giant size, it will also become a carnivore, the carnivore that all carnivores fear. I've heard about it a long time ago."

Despite that it sounded silly, after everything Sid had seen in his life, now he was starting to panic himself, but told himself to stay calm. It wasn't everyday that a vegatarien would be born as a carnivore, and a giant one at that. What if the legend was true?

"Worst part is, I've seen him!" The molehog shivered, "He has hawk-like monsters with him and he entered the Predetor Guild were all evil Carnivores go to! If he did that, then he'll come for us to feast! And then other predetors frozen in ice would awaken should anyone disturb them and should anyone anger the giant monkey! It's the end of the world!" he screamed for the last time before running away in absolute fear.

"Um...you don't think the legend's true, do you?" Sid asked, worriedly.

"I'm not sure if he was seeing things or not. But the legend has been around for years." Brooke shrugged, worriedly herself.

"Maybe we should head back to the village to give everybody else a heads up, just in case." Sid suggested, "Not that everybody would believe the story, but maybe we could give them a heads up."

"You're right. We should get going." Brooke agreed.

The two lovers then quickly made to rejoin the herd. Little did they know, they were being spied on by the very evil foes the Molehog had warned Sid and Brooke about. Thorn, Duke and Chaos were hiding behind a hill near them and snickered evilly, before taking off to re-start their hunt for the molehog they preyed on.

* * *

The ice lake in the cave began to crack, indicating the awakening of the Hyneria. But Scrat had no intentions on staying to see the wake up party of the dangerous carnivores. He had found another tunnel and made it safely through. He didn't know if any of the horrifying monsters were following him, and he didn't dare to find out.

Finally he noticed a light at the end of the tunnel he was climbing up and hurried. To his relief, it was late sunlight that was setting. Scrat pulled himself out and slumped against a rock in exhaustion. Once he rested, then he'll resume his quest to find his acorn. He was about to fall asleep when his eyes drifted up, before snapping himself awake as he realised that the rock he was leaning against wasn't a rock at all.

Nervously, Scrat turned around, and his eyes widened in pure horror as the rock turned out to be a skeletion, and not just any skeletion. A skeletion of a overwhelmingly giant sabor-toothed squirrel, just like him, except that this thing was the size of a mammoth! He screamed in terror and flinched away, curling himself up into a ball and hiding himself in his fluffy long tail.

When he noticed that he was still okay, Scrat peaked up nervously. Once he realised that the skeletion wasn't moving, he moved up more curiously this time over this giant version of his own species while wondering how in the world one of his own kind got so big in the first place. He climbed up the skeletion as though it was a tree and stopped at the shoulder bones.

Scrat then noticed that the skeletion giant had it's paw clutching another skeletion. This skeletion was of a Glyptodont with it's shell still attatched, and from the looks of things, in perhaps desperation, the giant was once alive and had attempted to eat the poor Glyptodont, but both died. This sight made the normal-sized squirrel sick in the stomach. Scrat had to cover his mouth with his paws and very nearly vomitted on the spot.

Suddenly he heard a loud crack behind him, and, snapped out of his sick daze, Scrat turned around and then he heard a massive multiple roars from the tunnel he came through and suddenly realised that the carnivores had freed themselves. Terrified, he quickly made a run for it, but ended up slipping on the giant skeletion he was one and once again rolled down, screaming until he was about to land in a lake when...

A fish jumped out of the water and engulfed him and attempted to swallow him up. But then the fish spat him back out onto the other side, before it sticked it's tongue out in disgust, going, "Blegh."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Scrat grunted as he landed on the ground four times before coming to a stop. As he pushed himself up, in front of him was the best thing he'd seen all day and the most precious thing in his entire life. It was his Acorn, the sweet, nutty and beautiful Acorn. In glee, he was about to grab it, when unfortunately, his happiness was dashed, as a condor suddenly swooped in and snatched it from the ground and up towards a nest in a tree.

Scrat stood there in disbelief for a moment. Then he lost it and let out a frustrated blood curlding scream that echoed through out the entire area.

* * *

 _Years ago..._

 _A little of young kits of four played around in an area full of animals of different species of those who ate fruit and vegetables. Though while their parents loved Broccoli, their children hated it to the point of nearly becoming sick. One them, being the young Buck, was one of them._

 _"Buck!" An elderly Weasel, fur all gray due to age, being the grandfather of the Weasel family, looked around looking for his grandson. "Where the devil is that young kit?" he asked himself._

 _Suddenly..."Hi, Poppy!" A young Buck greeted as he hanged upside down from a tree from a vine, grinning as his grandfather, Poppy, jumped, before calming down once he realised it was his grandson who, in Weasel years, was about twelve years old._

 _"Buck, what on Earth are you doing?" Poppy asked in half exasperation. Why is it that his son and his grandsons had the nack of nearly giving him a heart attack?_

 _"Having fun." Said Buck as his two blue eyes twinkled. "I should be swinging and hanging from trees more often!"_

 _"You do realise that Possums and bats hang upside down from trees, not Weasels." Poppy pointed out, "But I guess you were dreaming about going on adventures again, weren't you?"_

 _Buck nodded, before pulling himself the right-side up, and pulled at the vine which then lowered him slowly and safely to the ground before he jumped and landed on the ground safely. "One day, I wanna go to places all over the world. I want to see a lot of places!"_

 _Poppy nodded, understanding his grandson's desire on what he wants to do with his life when he reaches adulthood. "I see. Well, as long as you remember the dangers of the world, such as the carnivores."_

 _"I know. Watch out for Sabors, Crocodiles, Birds, things like that." Buck remembered and counted the list of carnivores. "Oh yes, and humans."_

 _"You definately take after your grandmother of the adventurous side." Poppy shook his head, chuckling. "But then, what else do you want to do with your life if you go out on your adventure?"_

 _The young Weasel paused, before shrugged and admitted, "I dunno, actually. Adventure is really the only thing I have in mind. The world has many oppitunities to me to see. So much unexplored!"_

 _"Yeah, nice try, Buckminster." A new voice joined the two, as another elderly Weasel, a bit younger than Poppy with hints of orange still on his fur, joined the two. "Why don't you save the wolves the trouble and just kill me now?" before breaking down, "Just kill me nooooow!"_

 _Buck and his grandfather glanced at each other at the hysterical Weasel's sudden outburst. "Oh now, really, Max." Poppy sighed. "It's not like we're asking Buck here to watch out for Hawks."_

 _"Ha, ha." Max laughed sarcastically, before going over to Buck and questioned, "We're food for other animals—a moveable feast. Feared by no one and eaten by all!"_

 _"Um, Uncle Max?" Buck began, a bit dumbfounded. "Not all animals eat us, only carnivores. Everybody knows that Mammoths, Sloths, things like that eat fruit and vegatables like us. Besides, Possums are more at risk of being eaten because they're smaller than us."_

 _Max blinked, then grumbled, "Oh yeah, I forgot."_

 _"Must've dislodged one too many rocks with his skull." Poppy whispered to Buck's ear, and the two bursted out laughing at the sarcasm._

 _"I heard that!" Max yelled, not finding this funny. "Laugh now, sonny boys, but someday, a herbivor could very well become a predetor."_

 _Buck and Poppy once again were dumbfounded, and the younger weasel glanced at his grandfather who rolled his eyes and replied, "I have no idea where that herbivor turning into a carnivore nonsense even came from."_

 _"So you don't know about the legend, do you?" Max asked as he stood close to Poppy's face. When neither of the other two spoke, he continued, "Legend goes that once every 100 years, a herbivor family gives birth to one that turns into a giant carnivore that preys on all animals."_

 _"That's stupid." Buck thought, though his gut was actually telling him to take it seriously. "The next thing you'll say is that Dinosaurs never went extinct."_

 _"I made that up." Max grumbled. "But the point is, Bucky, once of these days, will be finding yourself in a stomach and everyone knows you won't be able to climb up a throat."_

 _Before Buck could say anything, Max got up close to his face this time, and said quietly and severly, "In fact, I guarrantee that you will lose one part of your body when the time comes." before quickly scurrying away._

 _Buck gulped at the thought of losing any part of his body. He made a mental note to himself to be very careful. Little did he know that not only he would one day lose a part of his body, but his words of Dinosaurs never having done extinct would actually be true._

* * *

Present day...

"Buck?"

"Huh, what?" Buck muttered as he woke up from his nap that he took a short time ago against a rock near the centre of the village. He had felt someone nudge him awake and spoke his name which had been Ellie who had gently used her trunk to wake him up. The one-eyed Weasel stretched his arms and tried to supress a yawn.

It had been a busy day in doing the finishing touches on Peaches and Julian's new home and even Crash and Eddie took a nap as they, Buck, Diego and Manny were exhausted. Ellie and Shira had helped the group out a little while ago and agreed to take a rest. It had been a nice nap, and he had been dreaming about relaxing in a nice, cosy leaf hammock.

"Sorry, but we're about ready to surprise Peaches and Julian." Ellie apologuised as she helped Buck up, which he was grateful for.

"Well then, let's not delay the surprise now, shall we?" Buck quickly perked up and fully awake.

"Hey, Ellie? Buck?" Manny spoke up as he walked up to the two. "Have any of you seen Sid and Brooke? They should've been back by now."

"I hope nothing happened." Ellie thought worriedly, thinking that it was later for Sid and Brooke than usual.

"Not to worry, Mammoths." Buck said, grinning. "I'll find them in a jiffy!"

"Actually, no need to. They're back already." Shira spoke up as she, Diego, Crash and Eddie noticed the two said slothes coming towards them, with Sid nearly running out of breath, as usual.

"Hm. Nevermind." Buck shrugged, a bit sheepishly. But then he and the rest of the herd noticed rather concerned looks on Sid and Brooke's expressions, and immediately, the Weasel somehow knew that something was wrong, just as Peaches and Julian came back as well.

"What happened to you guys?" Crash asked.

"Um, you guys are not gonna believe us if we told you." Sid said once he recovered.

"Try me." Diego challenged.

Sid glanced at his girlfriend and asked, "Do you want to explain to them, or should I?"

"Maybe I should. If that's alright with you." Brooke suggested.

"I have no problems with that." Sid replied.

The female sloth nodded, before turning to the herd, and began, "Well, as Sid and I were hanging together, a molehog came to us earlier, panicking and saying that the end if coming."

"What?" The herd asked, confused.

"But I thought the world was saved from the Astriod." Peaches thought, suddenly becoming worried, while Julian, also concerned, gently held her trunk in his own to comfort her.

"Well, yes but, he was talking about a different kind of end." Brooke continued, "I'm not sure if any of you heard about the legend of Over-Growth Birth."

While most of the Herd were dumbfounded by this as Sid and Brooke were earlier, Buck's single eye widened in sheer horror, memories of his younger days resurfaced. He began to panic, and tried to keep calm while trying to figure out what to say to his friends. It was like hiding the fact that he knew about Gavin's group having escaped the dinosaur world and followed them in an attempt to kill him or when the trio briefly kidnapped Granny.

"Over-Growth Birth?" Manny asked skeptically.

Deciding that maybe he should speak up, Buck then said, "I've heard it, when I was younger." causing the rest of the herd to turn their gazes to him as he continued, "You know, before I fell into the dinosaur cavern and lost my eye." and like when he explained about the journey to Lava Falls and his findings of the ancient stone tablet, he explained, "Once every 100 years or so or less, one vegatarian family would give birth to one of their kind that would mysteriously not only be born as the most dangerous carnivore, it would also grow into giant size. Like say um, the height of a T-Rex." like as though it didn't seem to borther him much.

Crash and Eddie, since they were the smallest members of the herd, clinged onto each other in fright. As if encountering water carnivore reptiles during the flood, discovering dinosaurs in the ice age, facing pirates and fearing the astriod weren't bad enough.

"I'm scared." Crash muttered.

"I'm too young to be eaten by a giant herbivor-turned-carnivore!" Eddie screeched.

"Okay, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Diego said, also skeptical, and Shira nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it ends up being true." Ellie said, more cautiously. "After all the unusual things we've seen since our time together, I'm more willing to believe anything."

"Yeah, me too." Peaches agreed with her mother.

"They also say that it happens to any random animals who say they can see things, before they even happen, and not do anything to prevent bad things from happening." Buck continued, while also recalling in his younger years. "They call it a curse."

"I'm surprised that it didn't happen to me considering how my family always tended to migrate without me." Sid cringed.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling that we're about to find out what kind of animal that had a family that was vegtarians gave birth to a giant carnivore?" Julian thought, worriedly.

"Well, the Molehog said that he saw a giant monkey with hawks as his bodyguards or something." Sid said.

Everyone else were silent on this, while Buck somehow paled a little. His expression was in horrified shock, memories of a certain experience that he saw this morning in form of a nightmare came back in full force. He was so shocked that he briefly forgot how to breathe. His vision then darkened and his eye rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards, passing out onto the ground.

"BUCK!" Crash and Eddie both screamed out in horror as they and everyone else noticed their friend having actually fainted. The twins and their friends and family rushed over to the Weasel's side. Manny, while still not believing the legend, suddenly remembered a certain monkey pirate he fought a while ago and suddenly what Sid said also triggered horrified alarm bells in his head.

"Uh oh." Manny said, now gravely worried.

"Buck! Buck! Buck!" Eddie was screaming, nearly breaking down into tears.

"Buck, are you okay!?" Crash asked gravely to the unconscious Weasel. He pressed his ear onto his friend's chest, listening for his heart beat. Thankfully, he heard the beating of Buck's heart which was still going strong. He was alive. Just passed out.

But what frightened them the most was that, if Buck passed out the mention of a giant monkey, then it was clear that even Buck, the crazy one-eyed Weasel who didn't fear carnivores, in fact feared the giant Monkey. And if Manny didn't know any better, he had a terrible gut feeling that Captain Gutt may have been related into this.

If that was true, then both Manny and Buck and the herd were in serious trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: Tensions are rising already. How would the herd react to Buck's past? What did happen between Buck and Slut? Let's find out soon.**


	3. CH3: Buck's first journey

**Author's note: To Grantourer: Yeah, exactly. Besides, the franchise never really followed reality's history anyway and it is meant to be for fun entertainment for kids and families alike, not taken seriously. Come to think of it, a lot of kids animated movies were never meant to be taken seriously anyway. It's meant to be silly.**

 **And on that note as to why the Ape is named Slut...well, I made it up and it's the only thing I could come up with to somewhat get close to the arrange of Gutt.**

 **To Funkywatermelon: Thanks. I try my best with the characters and the story. To think that Buck married a Pineapple and adopted a Pumpkin, lol.**

 **On that note to both of you, I will do my best with the story as more reveals shall be made. Thanks for your reviews, by the way.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH3: Buck's first journey.

Worried for the welfare of their friend, the herd quickly went back to the Mammoth's Den and set up a bed made out of soft grass while Manny took it upon himself to gently carry Buck in his trunk, cradling the unconscious weasel. Crash and Eddie both tried their best to calm down, but the sight of their idol having fainted at the mention of the giant ape terrified and worried them that they feared they would end up losing him. Buck almost died in the forest of the purple/pink lightning storm.

The herd all pulled through in setting up the bed, and a leaf full of water, before Manny gently layed Buck onto the bed. Brooke when damped another leaf with the water and wiped the unconscious weasel's head as though he had a fever. Sid had gathered blue berries from a nearby bush for his friend.

"Is he going to be okay?" Peaches asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Ellie tried to comfort her daughter, though deep down she was gravely worried. Sure she heard that Buck had been terrified in his first encounter with Rudy before the former actually managed to escape the Dinosaur's mouth and prevented himself from being swallowed up alive, and since then, Buck learned to defend himself and willingly put himself into danger while doing the heroic deeds more than being scared. But if he was scared because of a giant monkey, and she had no idea how, then the situation was more serious than any of them thought.

As Brooke continued to nuture Buck, the latter just then stirred before he blinked his remaining eye open, much to everyone's relief. Just then, as though remembering something, Buck suddenly jolted upright and exclaimed in panic, "Bronwyn!" startling the group.

"Um, she's right there." Sid said awkwardly, pointing at the hand-made carrier around Buck's waist with the pumpkin still resting within.

The weasel looked and sighed in relief, before cradling his 'baby', talking to it in relief, "I'm so happy that you're safe, sweety-pea! I was worried for a moment there!" before kissing it, much to everyone's discomfort.

"I can't believe he still doesn't realise that it's just a pumpkin." Shira whispered to Diego.

"At least we know that _he's_ okay." Diego muttered. noting that Buck was alright and back to normal...well, Buck-Normal anyway.

Crash and Eddie both immediately went up to Buck, carefully clinging onto him so that they wouldn't hurt their friend's 'daughter, while sobbing as Crash cried, "This is the second time this week we nearly lost you!"

"We were so worried!" Eddie added.

While startled, Buck felt touched by the twins' effection on him. He really adored the possums. The brothers may be stupid, but they looked up to him, and they had done an amazing job when all three of them rescued Sid. To them, he was their hero, their master, their close friend, their mentor, and their brother. But on the other hand, the second time was just...well, come to think of it, the last thing he remembered was Sid mention about the giant monkey and that's when everything else was blank.

"Um, just one question." Buck spoke up to the herd. "Did I pass out?"

"How do you know?" Julian asked, quirking an eyebrow. Most animals he met who fainted don't even remember fainting.

"Well, the last thing I remember was being outside with all of you, and then the next thing I know, I'm in Manny and Ellie's house, meaning that you all brought me here to recover, which I'm very grateful for, by the way." Buck explained to the other mammals.

"You just answered your own question." Manny pointed out.

"I remembered where I was when I knocked myself out in that ice cave." Sid stated, remembering how he briefly knocked himself out during the adventure in returning the human baby back to it's family.

"Yeah, well, that's you." Diego said to his friend, with a sarcastic look that said, ' _Like I don't know that?_ '

"Are you sure you're okay, Buck?" Ellie asked, concerned. "If you passed out when Sid and Brooke talked about some giant monkey, it must be that terrifying even for you to be afraid of."

The weasel flinched, before he bit his bottom lip in worry. How was he going to tell them about that info? More than that, why was the said ape here? Did it come for him? Or was it just a coincidence? It brought back unforgettable and terrifying memories. If there was one thing that terrified him the most and was much more terrifying than Rudy, it was that. He thought that it died, but obviously if what Sid and Brooke said was true, then that wasn't the case now.

For the first time in years, he didn't know what to do.

"Buck? Please tell me you don't know about this." Manny spoke up, more concerned than anything else.

Everyone else, especially the very worried Possum Twins gazed at Buck swallowed nervously, before realising that he wasn't going to get out of this, and admitted, "Actually, I do know about that monkey. As a matter of fact, it was the first giant I've ever encountered before meeting Rudy."

"Who's Rudy?" Brooke asked, puzzled.

"He's a giant white dinosaur that poked out Buck's eye and nearly swallowed him alive." Sid answered, while taking hold of his girlfriend's paws into his own to comfort her.

"What happened?" Peaches asked.

Buck shifted uncomfortably, before he suddenly mentally slapped himself for being scared right about now. He wasn't the same as he was before, and he did survive from being food more than once. What was the giant monkey to him now? So, immediately he calmed down and told him as if it wasn't much of a problem, and began to tell them, "Well, it was before I left to go on an adventure, and uh, let's just say the ape's family were a nasty ol'e folk."

"Why am I getting the feeling Gutt is somehow related in this?" Shira asked nervously, remembering her time with the pirate captain she used to sail with. She remembered how Gutt had a reputation in being very nasty and wanting to break up families and keep those who wanted to return away by forcing them to join his crew.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Manny grumbled.

Buck had heard the adventures his friends had gone through after he met them, before continuing, "It was in a valley where I ventured to, actually. That was the beginning of my great adventure."

* * *

 _Flash-back: Years ago..._

 _A young Buck, now near adulthood, was ready to begin life on his own. His brothers had already left a year before to do whatever they wanted. Well, his youngest brother, Timmy, was leaving at the same day that he was. Their mother, Patricia, Poppy and Uncle Max were seeing them off._

 _"Are you sure you want to find your place during your journey?" Poppy asked._

 _"'Couse I do." Buck replied with a shrug. "Still haven't figured what I want to do, but going on an adventure is the start of it."_

 _"The only journey will be going on will be the journey into a carnivore's stomach." Uncle Max told him._

 _"He has a point." Timmy muttered in sour agreement._

 _Buck rolled his eyes and said to his brother, "Coming from someone who hates doing all the labor work."_

 _"You both will be safe, won't you?" Their mother asked, as she hugged Buck who embraced her in return, but before she could get too far in nearly crushing him, he pulled away, but still with a smile._

 _"I'll be okay. So will Tim." Buck assured to his mother, before embracing his grandmother, and, well, waved a goodbye to Max since the two of them and Tim didn't do so well through out their lives. Buck and the others then cringed in sympathy as Patricia embraced Tim who at first embraced her, but then she starts hugging him tighter and tigher until(_ cue to sound effects _) they could actually hear crunching of the bones of the poor orange-white weasel who was having trouble breathing._

 _"Good thing I'm reflexable." Buck muttered to himself. Poppy and even Uncle Max nodded in agreement, while Tim, strained and muffled, tried to say to Patricia, "Mom...choking...not breathing..."_

 _Buck then decided that it was time to go, and gave his mother a pat one last time, before saying, "I'll be okay, Momma. And uh...you're crushing Tim here."_

 _"Oh! Sorry." Their mother said, finally letting go of Tim who sighed in relief, before he broke the fourth wall and side aside, "And animals wonder why I have issues."_

 _It was time for the two brothers to go and go their separate ways. Buck gazed back at his birth family for the last time, waving a goodbye and promised that he would be alright, and waved a fond goodbye to his brother Tim who took another route. Patricia knew that Buck would take care of himself, so she didn't have to treat him like a child. Too bad he could hear her treat Tim differently._

 _"Be careful!" Said Patricia told Tim._

 _"I will!" Tim replied._

 _"Don't talk to strangers!"_

 _"I know, Ma!"_

 _"Remember, wash behind your ears!"_

 _Buck paused in his steps as the voices of his brother and mother could still be heard, and he bursted out into hysterical laughter when he heard Tim yell out impaitently, "Ma! I'm not a kid anymore!"_

 _While he knew he was being mean in laughing, Buck continued on, his laughter fading as he began his first adventure, hoping to go to places where no weasel has gone before. This was the beginning of a journey that would change his life(and his sanity) forever._

* * *

"It was a week after I left home when I encountered the mother of all carnivores." Buck said, ominously with effect. Crash and Eddie once again clinged onto each other, whimpering and fearing what they were about to hear next.

"The giant monkey?" Julian asked.

"You got it." Buck nodded, admitting a bit scaredly himself, "Now that I think of it, not even Rudy can compare to that guy. The only thing I sympathize with him is his name."

"And which is?" Diego questioned.

Buck thought for a moment, before he said, "His name is... _Slut_."

The herd stared at him incrediously at the mention of the name, raised eyebrows were seen. Manny and Diego look at each other, dumbfounded. Ellie and Shira, Peaches and Julian, Sid and Brooke all did the same, while Crash and Eddie, finding the name funny, bursted into hysterical laughter, collasping to the ground while holding their stomachs with tears of laughter coming out of their eyes.

"And I thought Gutt was bad." Manny thought.

"Still better than Sid's Uncle Fungus." Diego pointed out.

"So, what happened when you encountered, um...Slut?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I was just arriving in a quint village, which was already in jeapody, and uh, I just happened to arrive at the wrong time." Buck explained with an embarrassed shrug.

* * *

 _It's been a week since Buck began his journey, and during that time, he ventured far from his childhood home, excited to really begin his adventure. He took his time by having some fun like swinging on vines from tree to tree, doing stunts that were unusual for a weasel, but he didn't care. It was evening and dark, but that didn't seem to faze him._

 _Once he landed on the ground, and then did some stretches, even beginning to twist his body in an awkward way, he then suddenly heard a sound which caused him to be alert. A bit nervous, Buck looked up to a tree where he heard the sound, calling, "Hello?"_

 _"You shouldn't be here, weasel." An firm Owl said as he was perched on a branch, gazing down at the Weasel below him._

 _"Me?" Buck asked, before crossing his arms, eying the Owl skeptically, "Do you know that I'm a grown guy?"_

 _"Yes, but things happen in this part of the world. A legend that is always true once every 100 years." The owl warned him._

 _Buck blinked. Legend? The legend of the Over-Growth Birth? He then shrugged and said, "It's not like I'm going to encounter it." as he then walked off, mentally relieved that the Owl wasn't out to eat him._

 _The Owl called out to him as Buck began to disappear into the trees, "I've seen it before. It happened to an evil family of Apes!"_

 _But the young Weasel ignored him and continued on, eventually finding his path blocked, and a young wolf pup on his own. Buck froze in his steps, but then realised that the wold was just a puppy. In the path, was a spider web, with a female spider who was proud with her handy work. Unfortunately for her, the puppy dove through it, ruining the web despite his attempts to be careful._

 _"Oh! Watch the tail!" The Spider groaned._

 _"Oh, sorry!" Said the young wolf who then groaned as he tried to get the spider web out of his nose. "Yuck! Get this stuff off me! Yuck!" before running off._

 _The Spider wasn't happy, as she said, "Now look what you done!" before grumbling darkly to the now gone puppy, "You're lucky you're not a fly."_

 _"Is there anything I can do the help you, Ms. Spidy?" Buck asked as he approached._

 _"No, there's not." Said the annoyed Spider, "I don't need any more larger animals ruining my beautiful web."_

 _"At least I asked." Buck groaned, before saying to the spider as he walked off, "But don't worry. As they always say, always make a fresh start. Maybe someday the next time I'm around, I'll be able to see your beautiful work." waving a goodbye to the insect-eater._

 _The Spider looked at the weasel's retreating form skeptically, muttering to herself, "Always make a fresh start? Who does that insane weasel think he is?"_

 _But just as Buck yawned and stretched out his arms while thinking of a place to stay for the night, passing other animals like Molehogs and things like that who were already going to bed themselves, just then he and everyone else felt an unusual tremor as the ground shook. Buck, confused, glanced at the rock as he noticed small rocks briefly jump due to the vibrations. It was somehow growing louder, meaning that it wasn't an Earthquake._

 _"That's not an Earthquake." Buck muttered, his eyes widened in stiff fear._

 _All of the residents of the area all gasped as they and Buck all looked to the right, flinching in fear and disbelief, confusion and dumbstruck. Trees were then either tumbling down crashing onto the ground, or even being pulled up, by the most terrifying and unbelievable sight any of them had either seen. A black Gigantopithecus, but this one was practically different. This monkey was as tall as a tree, finger nails sharper than a tiger's claws, teeth as sharp, and he had an evil grin on his expression._

 _But that wasn't the most terrifying part of it. In his paw, was an innocent Glyptodont who was screaming out hysterically, "HELP! Somebody help me! This giant monkey eats meat! He's a monster!"_

 _"Oh, keep quiet, will you?" Said the giant monkey, "And my name is Slut, so get that into your brain...Not that you will be needing it." before he laughed evilly as he raised the helpless animal into the air over his head, opening his mouth wide, and to everyone else's, especially the dumbstruck Buck's, horror, Slut shook the poor helpless Glyptodont like a salt/pepper shaker a few times before the animal was shaken out of his shell and the rest of his body plopped right into the giant monkey's mouth which slammed shut, before Slut began crunch and chewing._

 _Everyone else on the ground gasped and groaned in horrified disgust as they heard the crunched flesh and bones between the teeth, all of them feeling sick in their stomachs. Slut then swallowed before letting out a blech and tossed the empty shell behind him uninterestedly._

 _"I thought all monkeys only ate fruit." Buck muttered to himself. But then he remembered the rumors of the legend he heard when he was a child. He gasped in horror as he realised the truth in it. The legend was true, and now, this time it was a giant evil Monkey. He suddenly realised that he and everyone else right now were in serious danger of becoming the monkey's dinner menu._

 _"Ahh." Slut sighed, patting his stomach, before gazing down at the terrified animals below him and he grinned sinisterly, saying, "Excellent. More delicious entrees for dinner and dessert."_

 _Everyone just stood there for a moment, before a male Macrauchenia suddenly ran and screamed in a high-pitched voice, "Run for your lives!" and everyone else, even Buck who knew that even confronting this canivorous giant ape was asking for a death wish, all immediately ran, scattering all over the place looking for safety and to avoid the giant monkey who then stomped towards them, intending to catch any easy meals._

 _But Slut was too fast for some of them as he grasped helpless male deers and even rhinos before they are unfortunately eaten...with their upper halfs of their bodies bitten off, their blood seeping down on the giant ape's lower lips. Buck ran and tried to rid the image of what he just witnessed out of his mind and felt so sick in the stomach._

 _He then noticed a baby Molehog that tripped and fell onto the ground next to him while her parents jumped into the hole on the ground, but only poked back up in horror to see their daughter being targeted. Buck's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks before gazing at Slut again who saw the poor child and decided to have her as the next course of his meal. The weasel gazed at the helpless child, trying to figure out what to do to help the girl._

 _Quickly making up his mind while knowing that he was about to risk his life, Buck raced back to the Molehog girl and picked her up in his arms before running on two legs before he made it on time to the hole where he gave the distraughted child to her parents._

 _"Get underground, quick!" Buck told them urgently._

 _"Thank you." Said the mother and mother Molehogs before ducking down into their home below._

 _While he was relieved to have actually saved someone, Buck then made a run for it again as he noticed that Slut saw what happened and now turned his attention on the weasel. Eventually, though, his luck ran out as he found himself at the wall of a tall tree that towered over him that was on the edge of a cliff to a river down below. The vibrations of the giant carnivorous ape got stronger, Slut got closer, and by the time Buck turned around, the monkey was towering over him. In pure fear, he backed away until his back touched against the bark with no way out._

 _He didn't think that his end would come too quickly. Buck didn't want to die yet! Blood still seeped on the giant monkey's mouth as he had just eaten a few mammals when he came here._

 _The young weasel knew, however, that he was in serious trouble. He gasped again as Slut with a massive sharp-clawed hands to grasp him. Buck shut his eyes tight in fear, doing his best to brace himself for his end. He then muttered outloud to himself, "This is it...The Buck ends here!"_

 _"Buck?" Slut asked as his hand edged closer to the helpless Weasel, grinning. "Fancy name for a weasel who is about to become my dinner."_

 _Buck opened his eyes at this comment, before trying to talk his way out of it, "Y-you don't want to eat me! I'm too tough and chewy on the inside!" trying to plead for his life._

 _"I like tough and chewy. It makes it more fun to eat." Slut laughed evilly, as he then grasped Buck in his claw-like hands. As Buck gasped and tried to squeeze himself out, the giant ape drew the helpless weasel towards his face, ready to eat him. Noticing that he was nearing his end, Buck made more desperate attempts to free himself, knowing that calling out for help wasn't going to do anything._

 _But then, luck decided to give him a break and change targets for now as suddenly due to Slut's weight, the giant monkey was too heavy for the apparent aging cliff with the old tree, because the next thing the two knew as Slut felt and heard the ground crumble beneath him paused in attempting to eat Buck._

 _Both of them looked down as the edge of the cliff gave way. Too late for Slut to move, a large portain of landmass crumbled and the two of them were sent plummeting down towards the river below. In the altitude of gravity, Slut ended up losing his grip on Buck who while free was falling along with the giant monkey who, being heaiver, was falling quicker towards the river below._

 _Slut, having less luck ended up knocking his head against a boulder down below which not only knocked him out, but also made a nasty cut on his head which was now bleeding while he landed in the very deep river with a massive splash before the currents carried his unconscious form away. Buck in the meantime, looked for anything to try and save himself, before he absent mindlessly grabbed hold of a large leaf from the falling tree, and surprisingly made a paracute out of it._

 _This act allowed him to slow his descend and he glided down with some steering. Fortunately, Buck landed safely on the edge of the river and sighed in relief. The young weasel glanced back and noticed the sinking form of the giant monkey being drifted away further and further until the monsterous ape was gone._

 _"Well...there goes the giant Chimpanzee." Buck said to himself. He felt guilty that some lives were lost and tramutized at the close call of being nearly eaten alive by the said giant monkey, but he survived his first attack and that was an adventure in and on itself. Besides, with luck, Slut was dead._

 _Or so he thought. Either way, Buck knew that there was nothing he could do now, so he decided to find a safe spot to rest for the night, hoping that he wouldn't have any nightmares._

* * *

End of flash-back.

"So I survived my very first crazy adventure, and thought that Slut was dead, since that knock on his head would've given him less a chance to resurface and prevent himself from drowning." Buck almost finished with his story. "After that, a day later, I fell through the ice and found myself in dinoland, and, well, most of you already know what happened. Encountered Rudy, he poked out my eye, nearly swallowed me, I escaped, and in return, I got this." he concluded by showing his knife.

"His tooth?" Julian asked, stunned.

The weasel nodded, grinning, "It's like an old saying, " _An eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for uh..._ " like before, he trailled off, before going over to his friends, shrugging, "Well, it's an old saying, but uh, it's not a very good one."

"But then, when you left, Slut must've survived and continued his rampage." Diego thought once he figured out what Buck said.

Buck nodded in agreement, slightly shuddering. "Yeah, well, uh, I guess I should've payed more attention."

"You know, I hate to say this," Shira spoke up, "But Gutt once told me that his family were just as crazy that he said that his mother had a foresight which he didn't believe and neither did his brother who, and I quote, 'Worse than' he was before becoming a pirate."

The rest of the herd were silent when the female sabor said this. It never occured to either of them, including Diego's wife, that Gutt had actually come from an evilly family with a relative that had a foresight and a brother who was worse than the late monkey was. Sid then muttered scaredly, "That explains why he hated families and was a bad guy in the first place."

"You don't think that Gutt is related to Slut, do you?" Peaches asked, increasingly scared as she remembered the evil pirate during the landmass destruction.

Manny gazed at his family in grave worry. Considering how Buck managed to esacpe Slut's wrath, and how Manny himself managed to defeat Gutt, both names sounded similiar and ridiculous, he feared that his daughter's worry could actually be reality. If that was the case, then everyone was in danger, and he didn't want anyone to be in trouble.

Little did he know that Buck wasn't the only one on Slut's revenge list.

* * *

 **A/N: Slow, I know, but I will try do my best to make it up for it. Can't make any promises, but I will try.**


	4. CH4: Evacuation

**Author's note: To Grantourer: Well Gutt was scary too, so I was making Slut terrifying as well, and, well, you know by now the reason for him being evil. I wouldn't be surprised if there were giant Spiders in the dinosaur cavern if you remember the giant butterfly in Ice Age 3. Might actually use that idea, despite the fact that I absolutely hate spiders, especially Huncemen ones. Ugh!**

 **To Funkywatermelon: Again, I thank you for your support. I try my best with the characters.**

 **To Buckminster Rules 777: Glad you think that Slut's name is amusing. I know it's weird, but hey, Gutt's name was stupid too.**

 **To Guest: ...Yeah I do, but then again, despite him claiming otherwise, everyone knows what Gutt means too, right? Besides, this is an ugly evil monkey we're talking about here. Plus, it was the only thing I could come up with that kind of goes well with Gutt. Sorry if you feel uncomfortable with my choice of this villian's name.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH4: Evacuation.

At the Predetor Guild where Slut and his Hawk minions had taken over, the birds were cooking up the unfortunate Molehog that had warned Sid and Brooke earlier and had sadly been caught and his cries for help were met by ignored ears as Thorn, Duke and Chaos laughed as they turned him around on a stick over a campfire, preparing a Molehog barbuque. Shadow had taken his fill of an unfortunate Beaver who was now rendered to the bone, while Slut had captured three rhinos that had wandered into the area and had eaten his own fill.

The latter two were having a conversation on the events of how to find both the mammoth that killed Slut's brother Gutt, and the weasel that managed to escape him a long time ago.

So far, they heard from the other three villians, things were starting to look up. "So, how are you going to make the attack on the Mammoth and his herd, Master Slut?" Shadow questioned while rubbing his full belly of the Beaver he had eaten.

"I usually go on a dinner attack at night." Slut replied, grinning evilly. "That's how I hunt for my prey, remember?"

"Just like an Owl and night-life predetors do. I love it." Shadow chuckled. "So meaning that you plan to attack while everyone is asleep."

The giant ape's grin widened as he crushes the skull of one of the dead rhinos, rendering it into pieces. "We attack tonight. No animal shall escape me."

Too bad there was a downside on the plan while his other prey was in the area as well.

"Don't Possums usually come out at night?" Chaos asked while absentmindlessly whacked the now burning Moleghole unconscious on the head while testing out a made up karving knife out of the Rhino's horn.

"You idiot." Thorn rolled his eyes. "There aren't any possums around. If there were, we'd know by now."

"Even so, no one can escape Master Slut or us. We are the masters of all predetors in the world. There is nothing that can stop us!" Duke pointed out to the two of them.

The three of them were gazing again at their almost done meal when Slut and Shadow both approached the trio, and, seeing that their leaders were expecting them to have their full attention, Thorn, Duke and Chaos all quickly stood in attention, saluting to their leader and their second in command. When Slut and Shadow did this, Thorn, Duke and Chaos knew better than to slack off or ignore them should they do so, and the punishment is the same as the suffering of all animals; To be eaten.

Sastified, Slut began as though he was beginning a conference or meeting or whatever, "Alright, listen up. Tonight, we attack the village where your dinner had come from. Our goal, is to attack the Mammoth's herd and bring all of the villagers to us for the best entree of our lifes! We sneak in while the animals are sleeping, and once we caught them off guard, we take as many as we want."

"We attack the herd as we want, but their leader belongs to our leader." Shadow continued. "Get ready for tonight! Any questions?"

Chaos held up a wing and asked, "How many members does that Mammoth have again?"

His response was everyone else groaning while facepalming themselves in exasperation. Slut then groaned, "I told you that I don't know. Gutt never told me because he died, remember? Besides, he's mine and mine alone!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Chaos squeaked, while Thorn and Duke rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"No messing up, or you will face punishment." Shadow warned the other three Hawks darkly.

"Get ready for tonight. Failure is not an optain." Slut concluded, "Move out!" as he turned and stomped away. The Hawks immediately flew up and followed him to make preperations for tonight's attack.

Little did they know was that their plan was already backfired.

* * *

In an uncontrollable desired attempt to retrieve is prized possession, Scrat had began climbing up the tree after following the Condor towards the nest. He made sure to remind himself to not end up in the same sticky situation of a newly hatched baby Condor as the last time during the flood crisis. He was a good climber...when he wasn't holding his Acorn. So in no time, he made it just underneath the nest, carefully listening out for the mother Condor.

When he didn't hear her, Scrat climbed up and peaked from the side of the large nest, and spotted his beloved Nut in the middle of it. In delight, he hopped towards it, before glancing around the nest, and noticed the very thing he was afraid off. The egg of the Condor. He knew that he should hurry, so he grabbed the Acorn and prepared to take his leave.

However, before he could leave, all of the sudden the mother Condor quickly return as her squak announced her arrival, causing Scrat to look up and he screamed as the large bird was heading towards the nest. He jumped out of the way, but found that the bird wasn't aiming for him. But for the egg as she snatched it with her claws before taking off into the sky. At first, Scrat, while keeping his prize away from any Nut-Nappers, he suddenly realised the reason why the mother took the egg away from the nest.

All around him on every edge of the nest, were overwhelmingly large red giant ants that were as big as a Condor hatchling, their mouth pinchers chittering away. Scrat's eyes widened in fear. They then made their attack, attempting to pinch and eat him. Scrat screamed out as he jumped and clumsingly dodged the monster ants before he was eventually thrown off and made his fall back towards the ground.

Rather than landing on the ground, however, he landed on top of something rather harder than the ground. As Scrat recovered and wondered what broke his fall, it turns out that he landed on top of an overwhelmingly giant Scorpion, Brontoscorpio that just walked out of the water after thawing out near the river.

Before Scrat could even move, he screamed in horror as the giant Hyneria jumps out halfway of the water and immediately chomped Brontoscorpio's front half off, causing him to jump off and run, taking shelter inside a log for safety, while the giant fish dragged the helpless giant arthropod into the water. The poor tramutized squirrel shivered while hugging his Acorn like a teddy bear.

Looks like he'll be inside the log for a while.

* * *

When the herd discussed about Slut's possible attack and according to Buck, the giant monkey attacked just before everyone went to sleep when he first encountered it, they all agreed that, considering how the blue Molehog warned Sid and Brooke in seeing it in the Predetor Guild which was, while still pretty far away, it was still dangerously close, until the crisis is averted again, they would have to evacuate everyone in the village for a new place to stay until the danger of Slut and his Hawk minions has passed.

Manny and the others then spend the rest of the afternoon warning everyone else while avoiding in mentioning Slut, and instead warned them about large Predetor Birds that were about to attack at night, in which, considering the landmass disaster and the astriod crisis, the other animals quickly agreed to leave and evacuate. As the villages made to try and stay calm while evacuating, Buck was high up in a tree on a branch, scanning the area and the sky for any signs of Slut and the Hawks, being on a lookout.

Crash and Eddie mimicked him and were on the look out as well, though they used their paws around their eyes to act like branoculars. Buck on the other hand used his own paws around his single eye like a telescope.

"Mmm hmm...No sign of the enemies just yet." Buck thought, though he knew better than to lower his guard.

"Nothing here either." Eddie agreed, before he and his brother lowered their paws and gazed at Buck in confusion.

"What's the giant monkey supposed to look like?" Crash asked stupidly, before adding more fearfully, "Do you think he's worse than Rudy?"

"You mean Slut? Are you joking?" Buck replied in disbelief, before going over to the twins, saying ominously, "He's worse than relentness! He's massive, with claws as sharp as Rudy's, teeth that could snap trees like they're twigs, shows no mercy to anyone, and is pure evil!" in which scared the two, before returning to his spot on the lookout and said casually, "So it's a yes, he _is_ worse than Rudy as I can see."

Crash and Eddie both glanced at each other with wide eyes, before the latter asked, "But if he attacks at night, then does that mean Possums are in trouble if we get spotted by him?"

Buck shrugged and continued, while he was admittedly scared himself, but was doing his best to hide it, "I wouldn't be suprised if that's the case. But really, he tends to attack just when everyone is about to go to sleep, like night-life predetors. At least that's what I think when I first met him. If he was named Slut because his Mommy dearest was a slut herself, then it's no wonder he was named that."

"Oh." Crash and Eddie both said, then the two became confused due to the lack of knowlage of the name and word and glanced at each other with quirked eyebrows, asking in unison, "Why was his mom named Slut too?"

Before Buck could groan at the lack of the knowlage of his two 'fans', they then heard Diego call out from the ground, "Hey, guys! Any sign for you-know-who?" causing the trio to glance down at the Sabor who was gazing at them with Shira, Sid, and Brooke.

"Coast is clear so far, but be in high alert, mammals!" Buck called back. "Who knows when he'll come!" He added ominously, before saying as though there was nothing to worry about, "But he'll most likely come after sunset."

"If that's the case, then maybe now's the time to get going before then, huh?" Shira suggested.

"And we can't go to sleep either if Slut really is coming. We have to find a place that is safe away from him and fast." Brooke agreed.

Sid smiled gently as he told his lover, "Oh I'm sure Slut and his bird lackies won't find us. Monkeys don't fly. They walk and climb trees."

"You forgot about the Hawks, Sid." Diego reminded with a look that said, ' _You gotta be kidding me_ '. "He could probably send them on a look out."

The male Sloth lost his smile and became a bit scared, before grinning sheepishly and said, "Well, we can all hide before they find us."

The two Sabors rolled their eyes at this response. Nothing less from Sid.

While some of his friends were talking below, Buck turned his attention to his baby Pumpkin once more resting on the hand-made carry pouch once more and he embraced his 'daughter', whispering to it, "It'll be alright, Bronwyn, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be okay." before cooing it.

"Uh, Buck?" Eddie spoke up, getting the weasel's attention. "Do you think Slut's coming right now?"

"Yeah, the sun's almost gone, but we'll still have daylight, right?" Crash added, as the two possums gazed at the distance of the area.

When Buck glanced at the area once more, his eye widened in shock and he gasped, as the sky had turned purple, slowly turning dark navy blue, as the sun almost disappeared completely behind the mountain in the distance.

Realising that time was running out, Buck quickly grabbed hold of the twins and yelled, "COWABUNGA!" as he jumped out of the tree and the three of them fell towards the ground, with Crash and Eddie screaming in alarm.

Just as Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Julian arrived back to say something, they and the rest of the herd noticed and realised what was going on. In alarm, Manny caught Buck(and his Pumpkin) in his trunk, while Peaches and Julian both caught Crash and Eddie in their trunks one each, saving the trio from the crash landing.

There was a tensed silence for a moment, until Crash and Eddie, their alarm replaced with excitement, grinned at each other as Peaches and Julian lowered them to the ground. and the twins high-fived each other, with Crash saying to his brother, "That was awesome!"

"Let's go do that again!" Eddie agreed.

"No time for that, Possums!" Buck cried out after Manny lowered him to the ground and the former clinged onto the two in his arms, before turning to the leader of the herd and asked, "Manny. Report!"

While not understanding what Buck was talking about, Manny just said, "Uh, everybody's out of the village, so we're the only ones left."

"Excellent. We should get a move on right now." Buck declared as he pointed at the sunset, "We only have 20 minutes until the sun's behind the mountain and night has come. Which would mean, at this exact moment," he glanced at his left wrist as though he was wearing a watch and analyzing the time, "Slut and his Hawk buddies should be on their way in the next ten minutes, and 40.2 seconds, and once again, time is ticking."

"Do we even know where we're going?" Ellie asked, uncertainly.

Buck shrugged, "No, not really. But the further away from Slut, the better. Let's get a move on, Mammals!" and once again, being made the leader, he led the group down the path where the rest of the animals had gone earlier. Crash and Eddie marched happily right behind him, and the rest of the herd followed shortly a second later. None of them knew where they were going, but Buck was right. The further way they and everyone else were from the evil giant Monkey, the better.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm really scared." Peaches said to Julian as they walked. "None of us really thought that a herbevior could turn into a carnivore."

"Yeah, it is really creepy to think about that." Julian thought, then said to his wife, "But I'm sure we'll get through. We survived the astriod, didn't we?" as he attempted to lighten the mood.

Peaches smiled a little, feeling a bit better. She really loved her new husband.

While the two young lovers were talking, Manny and Ellie were having a conversation of their own. "As if one overgrown monkey isn't bad enough, now an even larger one's out to get us. Why do all the crazy things happen to us?" Manny said.

"I wish I knew. But then again, we went through crazy things before we met, haven't we?" Ellie replied. "It's not everyday you get a herd that returns a human baby to his family, surviving a flood, seeing dinosaurs, fighting pirates and even stopped a giant rock from space."

"Yeah, this generation will be the most memorable one in future generations to our grandkids." Manny agreed. He could already invision telling some stories to his future grandchildren. Okay, maybe Sid would be doing all the storytelling when the time comes and so would Buck, Crash, Eddie, Brooke, Diego, Shira, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian. Manny could too, but he didn't know what he would say and when the said grandchildren would be born. If anything, he knew that it wasn't happening anytime soon. He was too young to be a grandfather right now.

One thing he did remember though, he was right about Sid's own grandmother out living them, especially when Brooke said that Granny returned to her youth as well before the former came here to stay with Sid. Manny just hoped that they would all stay alive for that future to come and that some giant meat-eating ape wouldn't find them and have them for breakfest, lunch, dinner or dessert.

Once again, the herd were off on another adventure. Who knew what they would encounter along the way and how long they can avoid Slut and his Hawk minions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground cavern where Dinosaurs had lived for millions of years after their near extinction that led them here in the first place, while the dinosaurs continued to thrived from the upper world, one dinosaur, the most feared of them all, had just finished his meal from a Triceritops he caught earlier. He was a massive albino white Baryonyx by the name of Rudy(or as Buck had named him).

Like some other dinosaurs and a certain small rodent who escaped him several times, Rudy found himself trailing to this part of the world since the collaspe of the ground, both here and in the surface world. He could still remember that little Weasel riding his back as something smaller passed them while falling. But that didn't matter. Now he continued to thrive here.

Too bad three flying carnivore feathered dinosaurs annoyed him to no end a few times, but even now they seemed to have lost their interest for a mysterious reason. As Rudy finished his meal as it was coming close to night, something caught his attention. He could hear stomping.

Something quite big. On the surface above the ceiling of ice. Rudy and some other dinosaurs gazed up, and the giant beast's red-yellow eyes caught sight of something unusual walking onto the ice. It was blurry due to the ice, but Rudy noticed something mammal like, but very unusually large, perhaps the size of a T-Rex or the same height as him, walking on the ice before disappearing to the solid ground.

Unusually curious, Rudy decided to follow and despite seeing nothing but ground ceiling now, the giant dinosaur then noticed something that made him stop. A hole in the ceiling, a cave leading up to the surface that was made of ice and snow. Finding himself wanting to know about the unusual animal on the surface, and knowing that he would go to said surface for the first time in his life, Rudy grinned, before heading towards the tunnel.

It was the same tunnel Buck escaped through with the stone tablet, and the same one Gavin, Gertie and Roger followed him through to the surface.

Too bad he was noticed by the said three latters as they saw where he was going and their eyes widened in shock before glancing at each other.

"Where the heck is that Albino think he's going?" Gertie asked as she stared at Rudy's retreating form.

"He's heading to the surface." Gavin realised, grunting in anger. "I knew I should've closed that hole up."

Roger glanced fearfully at Rudy, before saying to his father and sister, "If he goes up to the surface, then everything's gonna be a complete disaster to Buck and everyone else. It was bad enough that we were up there."

"Oh come on, the surface isn't that bad, you big baby." Gertie said to her cowardly brother who was also the smart one of the trio with extremely good eye-sight.

"No, he's right." Gavin said, being tough as usual. "Who knows what that thing will be doing other than having every single animal in the surface world for easy meals. It was agreed that Dinosaurs and mammals couldn't co-exist. So, the plan is, we go and follow that dinosaur, and then figure out how to bring him back." he told them the new plan.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gertie quickly agreed once she realised that her father was right.

"Yeah, like have him follow us back here and then once we lose him here, we block up that hole." Roger said, a bit sarcastically. "As long as we don't get killed, I'm in."

"Good. My son and daughter, let's go!" Gavin declared, taking the lead as he took flight. Gertie followed immediately after and Roger close behind.

While they flew, Roger said to himself, "Okay, so not every family is normal. But at least this plan is doing something right."

Thus the trio began their own quest.

* * *

It was easy for Rudy to climb out since he was huge, and once he made it to the surface, he unknowingly stomped and crushed the remains of the ancient tablet into pieces, gazing around his new surroundings for the first time, seeing the sky for the first time.

In triumpth of the first steps of his own journey, the massive dinosaur lets out a mighty roar which echoed through out the entire area in the darkness of night.

* * *

It was at least an hour since the herd and the villagers left by the time Slut and his minions arrived. The five predetors were left however in disappointment as there was no signs of any life.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Thorn asked as he looked into one den to another. Duke checked the trees, while Chaos looked underneath small rocks rather than looking in the more logical places.

"That's weird." Chaos thought, scratching the top of his head. "Where'd everyone go?"

Slut looked furious as he, in sheer anger, grabbed hold of a tree and pulled it out from it's roots and out of the ground with ease, and then crunched off the top of it with leaves, and chewed miserbly, before swallowing and said, "Whenever someone gives out a warning on my arrival, everyone high-tails. This happens everything at this time of year! Every time!" he growled as he tossed the rest of the tree away into the distance.

"Uh, Master Slut? Why did you eat part of a tree?" Shadow questioned.

"It helps to calm me down, and yes, I know that I'm a carnivore, but that doesn't mean I don't eat trees." Slut groaned.

"Monkeys don't eat trees, sir." Chaos pointed out stupidly.

The giant ape groaned in dismay while facepalming himself, before muttering, "Oh, shut up!"

"We could always search for them." Duke suggested. "It's not like they've gone too far."

"The question is, though. Who would lead them away and gone so far?" Shadow questioned in thought.

Slut, still in anger that the herd had managed to escape from him so far and there was still no sign of the weasel that escaped from him, sighed before ordering, "We shall not rest until I have that mammoth and if we find him, that weasel in my grasp! Get moving!"

"Yes, sir, Master Slut, sir!" The Hawks saluted, before taking flight, while Slut stomped into a direction where he hoped would lead him to the Mammoth that took his brother's life and hopefully one step closer to the weasel that escaped from him.

The several adventures had only just began.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's not as good as the previous chapters and that it's shorter, but I'm trying to make it so that it's not that short. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have. I seriously cannot wait to buy Ice Age: Collision Course on DVD. I love that movie better than the fourth one!**


	5. CH5: Taking shelter

**Author's note: To Grantourer: I actually already have an idea sorted on how things will go out between Slut and Rudy. And about the name Glut...I didn't think of that, but if it's alright, I'll stick to Slut for the villian.**

 **To Funkywatermelon: Um, didn't you notice the side-story part with Scrat within this story? Or are you talking about something else? I'm sorry but you've gotten me confused, and I've added Scrat in one of my stories already actually: In one of my christmas crossovers. On that note I'm not leaving Peaches and Julian out of the herd. Where's the fun in having them leaving?**

 **To Flower99Upendi: Welcome to the story and I'm glad that you love it so far. I will try my best to continue to make it exciting.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH5: Taking shelter.

No matter how many times any animal got close to the edge of the river, the Hyneria would jump out and devour them underwater. This repeated at least fifteen times today. So far, it was either giant scorpions or those scaly carnivores that had at last escaped but were falling victum to the giant carnivorous fish.

During this time, Scrat, who had been stuck in the log for several hours, finally resulted himself in finding an abandoned turtle shell. So, he squeezed himself into the empty shell which wasn't an easy task, but finally he managed to do it. Now was a matter of sticking his head, arms and legs and tail out from all six holes and pretend to be a turtle, hoping for the best.

While it was painful, Scrat managed to poke his head out of the front part of the shell, his arms and legs following shortly after, and with a bit of an awkward position, his tail. Sastified that his newly clever disguise was going well so far, the squirrel then grabbed the Acorn by the root top with his mouth, and began walking...very awkwardly that looked rather disturbing.

Peaking through the hole of the log and seeing the Hyneria still preoccupied, the small furry animal walked away as silently as he could, while grunting as it was killing his back already.

No wonder turtles are notorious in being slow, Scrat thought to himself. Not only that, it was the most uncomfortable way to walk he had ever endured himself into. What was he thinking? Finally, after an hour of slow walking, Scrat reached the safety of a nearby forest and away from the deadly area.

"Phew." He sighed in relief. Now that he and his nut were safe, all he had to do was get out of the turtle shell and continue his way and finally things would return to normal for him.

Only problem is, Scrat suddenly realised, he was stuck. He could get his arms and legs out with ease, but the rest of his body, that was the difficult part. Grunting and groaning, Scrat then thought, maybe if he reentered inside the shell, he could come out that way. With pained grunts and awkwardly pulling his head and tail back in, Scrat then attempted to pull himself out.

Only to notice that this was another difficult part. In frustration, Scrat then began to punch, smack and knock the shell from the inside, while making the shell jump and roll all over the ground which was such a ridiculous scene indeed. Unfortunately he accidently bumped into his Acorn which began to roll away, before it fell into a hole in the ground. Hearing the clunk made him stop. Scrat peaked through the hole with his eye and saw, to his dismay, what just happened.

No! Not his beloved prize!

Quickly going mad, Scrat literally exploded out of the shell which was rendered to nothing more than tiny pieces as he screamed and yelled, before running toward the hole and too late before he could think, he jumped into the hole, plummeting into the darkness, now screaming in panic.

* * *

It was by now really dark at night, but the herd and the evacuating animals did not rest, in fear that they would get caught off-guard. Many of the animals deverted to different paths which they hoped would drive the Hawks and Slut into confusion. Manny, Buck, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash, Eddie, Brooke and Shira went on one of the paths while careful not to make heavy tracks to avoid in the giant monkey and his minions in completely following them. This part of the forest was different compared to the road they travelled on to Geotopia before.

But since it was also dark, it wasn't much help in where they were going. Thankfully, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie could still see despite them not having traversed at night in such a long time, and surprisingly, even Buck, rendering to only having one eye in his first encounter with Rudy, was capable in seeing in the dark as well.

Buck, being the weirdest one of them all, was scanning around the area cautiously, knowing that anything could jump out and attack him and his friends(and his daugther the Pumpkin) at any moment. However, he was starting to find that, with Slut still alive and being out in the dark of a forest was making even him very nervous. But he had to keep his cool. He couldn't afford in going into a panic attack. He knew, that his friends depended on him.

"Do you think Slut's catching up to us?" Crash asked, whispering, as though he was afraid that if he raised his voice, they would get caught. He and Eddie were still close behind Buck.

"Elementary, my dear Possum." Buck replied, also whispering. "Slut has an eye-sight like an Owl."

Eddie, being the bit more terrified one than his brother, went up to Crash totally scared and asked, whimpering, "What'll we do if he finds us?" while Crash held him close and patted his arm to give him comfort.

"He won't." Buck said, "Not if I can help it."

"And just how are you going to prevent him from finding us?" Manny asked skeptically as he and everyone else caught up to stick close. Sid was doing his best to comfort Brooke who was very close to him. She was nervous, he could tell. Heck, Sid was becoming a nervous wreck himself. Peaches and Julian were both in the similiar vote, but the latter was doing his best to comfort Peaches. Diego and Shira were both on high-alert as well.

Buck thought for a moment, before answering, "We hide, of course. Slut is the most dangerous animal of them all. As all monkeys are capable of moving about fast since they are natural climbers, it'll be difficult to fight against him. In fact, it'll more of the case that he can easily," paused before preforming a mime act to demostrate Slut's possible actions, while continuing, "Swipe at you while laughing, before either shoving you into his mouth whole, or bite half of your body off with ease."

He then quit the act and continued ominously, "Not to mention asking for a death wish and an easy ticket to the Afterlife."

The rest of the herd cringed in disgust at the discribtion of the monkey they were escaping from. "I'd rather drown." Shira said, half-sarcastically.

"I'd rather die of old age." Ellie added, and Manny, Peaches, Julian, Diego, Sid, Brooke and even Buck all nodded in agreement on this statement.

"I'd rather get swiped by a Hawk." Crash said.

Just then, a sound of a " _Hoot, hoot, hoot._ " sounded in the air, alarming the group as Brooke nearly shrieked in fright while clinging onto Sid who nearly screamed but held onto his girlfriend to try his best to protect her. Peaches half-ducked while Julian drew her close to him, Ellie gasped, Manny have out a yelp, Diego, Buck and Shira all looked around in alarm, while Crash and Eddie both nearly screamed, as a shadow passed over them, and the twins instantly played dead and pretended to be dead.

The group looked around before they followed the source with their hearing and all sighed in relief as they noticed an Owl perched on a branch of a tree, having a meal of a fruit late at night. Sid was the first to recover and told the still slightly nervous Brooke, "Oh, it's alright, Brooky. It's just an Owl."

"That's a relief." Brooke sighed.

"Gee thanks for nearly giving us all heart attacks, pal." Manny called up to the Owl in sarcasm, while Crash and Eddie got up and they too sighed in relief, but since their species were easy meals for any bird, they were wary as ever.

Crash then felt sheepish on his earlier words and said, "I change my mind. I'd rather not die at all."

"Me too." Eddie agreed. Too bad neither of them knew that they would die of old age anyway, but since they were both very, very, stupid, they haven't realised it yet.

"Well, now that we know that Owls are perfectly harmless, let's get a move on." Buck declared, having relaxed a little himself while taking the lead once again.

However, before they could even take another step, they all heard something that made them pause. Buck, having a bit better hearing, strained to listen more carefully and when he turned around, so did Diego, Shira, and soon everyone else. Despite the noise being miles away, Buck didn't need two eyes anymore to see through the distance of the trees. A familiar giant shilloute of an ape stomping towards the triple crossed road. At this moment, he felt his heart stop and he had to hold in the urge to gasp in horror.

"Is it just me, or do you guys hear something pretty big?" Julian asked, brows furrowing in growing worry.

"Maybe there's a storm coming?" Sid tried to suggest.

"Somehow, that doesn't sound like thunder to me." Manny thought.

In growing anxiety, Buck gazed back towards his friends who at first didn't notice his expression. In apprehension, Buck didn't know what to do, which made him even more apprehensive. The weasel shifted his single eye from side to side until something caught his sight and to his left, was a cave, with a tunnel leading deep into the darkness. Caves can be easy to get lost into, but if he can get his friends and himself to travel in there without leaving behind footprints, it'll give Slut and his Hawky friends less of a chance finding them.

Perfect.

So, calming down, he softly called up to the herd and told them with his confidence returning and said, "Mammals, we have ourselves a place to hide." gesturing at the cave in which his friends all turned and saw the cave.

Buck then flexsively went up to Manny and added while leaning on the Mammoth's head, "It may be darker than it is outside, but at least it's away from Slut's eye-sight."

Suddenly, there was couple of flashes of light that was echoed by the sound of another boom. This time from the sky. The herd all looked up and saw that it was flashes of lightning that was flashing, and thunder roaring, as dark clouds began to form.

A storm was coming as well.

"And preferably dry." Buck added.

"I like dry." Manny admitted as he walked into the cave after gesturing his wife, daughter, son-in-law, adoptive brothers-in-law, and all of his friends into the cave before it would start raining, before he followed them with Buck still on his back, adding, "It's the dark part that always gets to me."

Buck gazed back to the distance where he knew that Slut was coming, before mentally sighing in relief once he and all of his best friends were inside. For safety precautions, he told them, "It's best to venture further into the cave away from the entrance. You never know if Slut decides to take a sneak peak into the hole."

"I'm with you on that one." Diego agreed as they all ventured further into the darkness of the tunnel within the cave. "And we can't make campfire until it's safe enough to do so. But we better stick together. It's easy to get lost in caves."

"Hey guys," Sid spoke up to Manny and Diego, "Think of it this way. It's kinda like when we were returning the cute human baby back to it's herd. Remember?" shrugging as he attempted to lighten the mood.

"A human baby?" Brooke asked, surprised.

"It's a long story." Sid told his girlfriend with a smile.

"Yeah, that's an adventure I'll never forget." Manny smiled at the memory, "Even if it was nearly a never ending headache."

Shira chuckled and said, " _That_ I like to hear again."

"You really were returning a human back to it's herd?" Julian asked, stunned.

"Dad used to tell me that story when I was a kid." Peaches recalled in hearing the adventures of her parents and family when she was a child.

Despite the dangerous situation the herd were in, they all knew that they shouldn't be glum during this adventure. The group decided that once they were in a very safe area within the cave away from the entrance that they would share some stories before catching on some sleep and then continue on in the morning, hopefully that they won't run into Slut and his minions.

* * *

 _ **Boom! Flash!**_

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and heavy rain poured down half an hour later when the herd had safely entered the cave and were by now deep inside. Too bad for Slut, Shadow, Thorn, Duke and Chaos that they were caught right in the middle of it. Without any known shelter for either of them since 1) Slut was too big to go into the cave, 2) the Hawks had admittedly claustophobia, and 3), Chaos was chickenly afraid of the darkness within caves.

So you can imagine the soured looks on all five of them as they ended up making shelter out of the trees as best as they could, but were still caught in the rain. Now despite being underneath the giant shelter made out of trees and leaves, Slut's fur and the Hawks' feathers were totally soaked and dripping wet.

"I hate rain." Slut grumbled. "Especially when I'm a giant ape."

It didn't help when the tempreture started to become colder and rain began to freeze into hail stones that were the size of a pimple.

* * *

"This spot should do." said Buck once he and his friends had entered a enlarge carven within the cave after having done pretty deep within it. It was enough to fit at least 50 animals in here and they were pretty far away from the entrance now, so they should be safe.

"Do you think we should keep going into the cave in the morning, Buck?" Ellie asked once everyone was convinced that they were safe for now.

"Probably the best salution." The weasel said with a nod. "If Slut's smart, he could be approaching the cave and wait for the oppotune moment."

"In other words, waiting for an ambush." Shira said. It wasn't a question, because she recalled in Gutt waiting for Manny's arrival to lure in an ambush as well before the former's demise...at least she thought her former captain was dead. Little did she and everyone else know that Gutt was dead, because that monkey was eaten by a Siren.

"That's a scary thought." Brooke thought, and Sid nodded in agreement.

A little while later, they made camp within the cave, though they were careful about the campfire and before long, they told a couple of campfire stories to lighten the mood, from Manny, Sid and Diego giving out some details on their first adventure together, to Ellie revealing how she became adopted by Crash and Eddie's mother, and Buck telling everyone about the time he used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel which he didn't get the time to do so before.

After that, they decided it was time to call it a night. Manny and Ellie hurdled together on one spot of the cave, Peaches and Julian close to them, Diego and Shira cuddling together, and Sid having Brooke's head rest on his chest with his arm around her shoulders. Buck settled nearby his friends with 'Bronwyn' cuddled in the carrier around his body as he layed against the wall to get comfortable.

"Um, Buck?" Crash spoke up as he and Eddie came up to him. "We were just wondering if um..."

"If we could sleep with you? We're kind of freaked out right now." Eddie finished for his brother who nodded.

Buck smiled at the two and gestured them to come forward, "'Course you can, lads. Just be careful with li'l Bronwyn."

The twins smiled before they rested on both sides of the weasel and instantly fell asleep. Buck felt touched, before giving his Pumpkin daughter a gentle kiss of a goodnight, before pushing away all thoughts of the dangers out of his head since he didn't want any nightmares tonight.

But still, he couldn't help but worry what would happen if Slut did catch them off-guard. Buck knew that he had to be more careful now.

Eventually, though, Buck was fast asleep along with everyone else.

* * *

A lone Dodo was trying to find shelter in the fersome storm, clucking away in panic while getting soaking wet. It was dark and cold, and the bird had no idea where to find the nearest shelter. Unfortunately, as Dodos were nortorious in being incredibly stupid, it met it's demise as the massive jaws from Rudy chomped down at the poor bird and engulfed it in one go.

Swallowing his fill, Rudy then went to find his own shelter for the night. He had already terrorized many mammals since coming here, but has continued on, unusual giant footprints of that of an ape got his attention. He was eager to learn the origins of the living being. But for now, the rain wasn't helping, so he had to rest for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's another slow chapter guys, but hopefully there'll be some excitements in the next chapter. For now, it's late for me and I'm going to bed. See you all soon.**


	6. CH6: Cave of Reflections

**Author's note: To Funkywatermelon: Ah, right. That's okay, I just got confused. Thanks for the compliment. Hmm...Never thought on what happened to the Pineapple(I honestly thought he lost it somewhere and never found it again). I'm hoping that, with a Pumpkin in hand, that an Ice Age halloween special could finally be made a reality when(or if) Ice Age 6 is being made.**

 **To Kara IA Fangirl: Well it is obvious how much Crash and Eddie love Buck and how he likes explaining things to the twins. But yeah, it is very cute that scene.**

 **To Grantourer: Nah, waiting will take forever, as Buck said in the last chapter.**

 **Warning: This chapter includes** _ **very**_ **disturbing scenes.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH6: Cave of Reflections.

 _In the near ending of "Ice Age: Continental Drift"..._

 _Manny and Gutt, on a raft of ice that was rapidly sliding down the dirt cliff-side towards the cliff towards the water, fought long and hard with the former only managing to defend himself with his trunks, since Gutt was so determined to drive apart families and gain control of all destroying every family in the world and dominating the Oceans._

 _"I told you, tubby...you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas." Gutt growled as he continued to use his shark-toothed sword in an attempt to destroy his enemy._

 _But the Mammoth was more determined to reuight with his family and told the ape, "You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh ten tons!" and leaped backwards before landing on a log which catapaulted the shocked Gutt into the air and towards him. Manny then grabbed hold of a smaller log and whacked the Pirate to the side where Gutt was blasted off into a cave, screaming._

 _"Bon voyage, monkey boy!" Manny taunted, hoping that it would be the last time he and anyone else would see that evil crazy monkey._

 _Gutt landed inside an ice cave filled with water, and nearly sank before he resurfaced and grabbed hold a block of ice, growling in sheer anger. He would get that insufferable and miserble Mammoth if it was last thing he would ever do. He hated families. He lothed them. Families were what drove him away and his younger brother into their seperate ways. He would get a new crew and return to destroy all families in the world and dominate the world as his own._

 _Suddenly he felt that he wasn't alone, as something was swimming around him. It made him go on high alert, before a voice suddenly soothed at him, "Oh, Captain Gutt!"_

 _Turning to the sound of the voice, Gutt's eyes widened in amazement and enchantment. On a large shell, as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A female of his own kind. As though put under a spell, Gutt couldn't resist, and slowly made his way towards the female ape who gestured him to come closer._

 _"That's me!" Gutt replied._

 _"Let's rule the seas together." Said the female ape._

 _"Aye, aye..." Gutt replied, once now with her on the shell._

 _Too bad he failed to realise it was all but a trick, as suddenly, in less than a second, the 'female ape' dropped her disguise and turned into a sharp-toothed Siren, shocking him, before it grabbed hold on him and slammed the large clam shell shut, and began to bite and crunch at his limbs and chest. Too late to save himself, Gutt could only scream in agony and horror as more Siren swam towards him to continue their easy meal._

 _It seemed like several hours(it was three hours after Manny, after reuighting with his friends and family and other animal survivors left on the stolen ship for a new continent to call home, with Shira now joining the herd), At last, with what's left of his strength, Gutt punched the Sirens that were eating him as hard as he could, before his right arm was ripped off by another, before he punched it in the face with his left arm, and surprisingly punched a hole in the shell, just as the Sirens then bitten off the lower half of his limbs, but still managed to pull himself out._

 _Dying as he lost a lot of blood(and most parts of his body), Gutt gazed around his surroundings while the Sirens were knocked out. He was on the shore of an ice-covered beach that was deserted. Despite this, Gutt pulled himself away from the shell, hissing as the salt water was getting into his bloody wounds, and finally slumped on the dirt ground._

 _"Gutt...is that you?" A voice asked, sounding in great shock and horror._

 _Gazing up weakly, Gutt could see that a T-Rex sized of his own kind was gazing at him, expression full of horror. He instantly recongised this ape as his brother, Slut, the only giant-carnivore-born ape of their family, the one that turned them both into who they were now._

 _"Slut...my dear brother." Gutt grunted, on a brink of death._

 _"Who did this!?" Slut demanded in anger and sorrow._

 _"A Mammoth...who...who is...insane had taken away my ship..." Gutt hissed in pain as he knew that his time was running out, before he managed to continue to his younger, giant brother, "...my crew, one of crew betraying me...and my life... to serve as... menu for... Sirens..."_

 _Slut gently picked up the remains of his brother and held him close to his face, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. As if trying to find the Weasel who escaped him before wasn't bad enough. Now a Mammoth had defeated his brother and served him as dinner for Sirens._

 _Gutt, with only moments left to live, requested to Slut, "Find him for me...and give him... my revenge. Take away... his life and...and... everything...everything he...loves." with his last breath, before he slumped onto the palms of his brother's hands, eyes closed and no longer breathing._

 _In anger and agony, Slut growled, before in regretted tears, shoved the left over remains of his now dead brother into his mouth and chewed before swallowing. In tears of fury, Slut stood up straight and stared out towards the ocean with pure hatred. He vowed to keep his promise to his brother, as well as preform his own revenge on the one meal that had escaped him._

 _Slut would find both the weasel and the mammoth, and both of them would pay for what he had gone through._

* * *

It was morning when the rain finally stopped, but Slut hadn't slept. His thoughts returned to Gutt's final moments and how he promised his late brother that he would get revenge on the Mammoth as well as continuing his quest in finding the Weasel that escaped him years before. Shadow hardly slept but was fine, Duke was only a bit tired, but Thorn was exhausted as he grumbled about the sun being really bright, and Chaos was fast asleep, snoring loudly as he slumped on the dry spot of the ground under the shelter they made.

Feeling hungry, Slut snatched up a sleeping Owl, the same one the herd saw the night before, and grumbled as he muttered, "I wish my mother never abandoned me or Gutt. She would've given me an insight of that weasel and that mammoth and his herd." Moving to bite the Owl's head off.

While terrified and awake, the Owl peeped up, "Did you say weasel and mammoth?"

Pausing in his desire to eat the poor bird, Slut glanced down at his meal, suddenly interested and questioned, "What do you know, pigdeon?" clutching it's body tightly in threat and warning.

"I-I saw them last night."

"Both of them or one of each?" Shadow questioned, also taking interest as he overed to Slut's side.

"Both of them." The Owl nodded, "Together actually, with three other mammoths, two sabor-toothed tigers, two sloths and two Possums, walking in the dark on this road."

"My fugitive meal and my brother's killer...together you say?" Slut repeated, motivated. He then grinned evilly. This was easier than he thought. "Where are they?"

"Down this road, and I also noticed the weasel leading the most weirdest herd into the cave." Said the Owl, pointing at the cave that Slut and the Hawks couldn't go into the night before with a shaking feather.

So that's where they went. Slut felt the moment of triumpth dawn. This can kill two mammals in one stone, he thought. "Thank you." he said to the Owl, before ignoring the bird's plea of mercy and chomped the poor thing into his mouth whole and chewed at the delicious meal before swallowing...then made a face before spitting out the dead dead bird's feathers, "Poh!"

"Reminding me not to eat either of you if I get desperate." Slut groaned as he continued to spit out the feathers. "I'll be spitting out feathers for a week."

"Consider it marked, sir." Shadow promised, while mentally groaning at the fact that he and the other three hawks were most likely going to be the ones to enter the cave to capture Buck and Manny. "I gather that you wish to retrieve the weasel and his new herd and bring them to you?"

Slut, after getting rid of the last of the Owl's feathers, chuckled and said, "If I have to, I'll rip the cave to make a larger hole so I can follow." before commanding, "Get the others up...and wake Chaos."

"Your wish is my command." Shadow bowed, before telling Duke, "Get the others up and get to work!"

"Yes, sir!" Duke saluted, before turning to the now sleeping Thorn and the still snoring Chaos, and yelled out loudly in annoyance, "Thorn, Chaos, WAKE UP!" which awoke the two birds in alarm before they panickly followed orders.

It wasn't until the birds started to enter the cave when Chaos realised where they were going and froze, freaking out, "T-the cave!? I'm not going in there!"

"As much as I hate this, you're going and that's final!" Thorn said in annoyance, pushing his companion into the cave with force.

Just then, a massive and unusual roar filled the air, surrounding the area. All five of them stopped before glancing around and tried to listen out for the source of the roar. Slut listened out, before shrugging at the clueless Hawks, just as clueless as they were, "I have never heard a beast's roar like that before."

"What is that animal anyway?" Shadow questioned as he too tried to listen more carefully.

"Maybe it's some kind of snow-lion with a roaring hernia." Chaos shrugged.

Thorn rolled his eyes and whacked him on the back of head, saying, "You idiot! It sounds a lot bigger than some lousy snow-lion."

"Oh for Mother-Nature's sake you two, SHUT UP!" Duke yelled at the two Hawk-Idiots, but the two of them continued to bicker, until Shadow and Slut couldn't handle it anymore.

"ENOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Slut roared so loudly that his roar echohed through out the entire area, and echoing right into the cave tunnels.

* * *

" _ENOOOOOOUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ " The fearsome roar of someone yelling that jolted the herd wide awake in panic and they all jolted up standing, glancing around and wondering in panic on where the roar actually came from. Sid and Brooke clinched onto each other, while Peaches and Julian, Ellie and Manny locked trunks in fear, Diego and Shira looked around in anxienty, Crash and Eddie hugged each other, whimpering, and finally, Buck, scared awake himself, listened out carefully before he instantly recongised it and gazed at the tunnel he and his friends came from the night before.

Realising in horror what it means, Buck gasped before turning to the herd and cried out as softly as he could, panicking, "Quick! Slut's at the entrance of the cave! We'd better move further into the tunnels, or he'll find us!"

Deciding not to question on how the giant ape managed to track them at the cave so soon, the herd all ventured further into the darkness of the tunnel, to the point of running as silently as they could, going deeper and depper into the tunnels in fear of Slut and his Hawk minions actaully catching up to them.

Despite the dark, frightful and zigzagging tunnels in the unexplored cave, the herd didn't hesitate in entering further. Instead, they decided quickly that they'd rather all go into the tunnels than wait for Slut to come and have them for breakfest, lunch, dinner and dessert. As Manny, Buck and Julian entered last, the two male mammoths then noticed a boulder and an idea struck both of them. The boulder was the same size as the hole they all just entered. If they could block it, then it would give out the appearence that the cavern they were in was a dead end.

Manny and his son-in-law glanced at each other, then nodded, before pushing the boulder as hard as they could, which the rest of the group took notice and stopped. Seeing what Manny and Julian were doing, everyone else came the same conclusion and all joined the two of them. With effort team work(though Crash and Eddie were quickly exhausted due to being the smallest members of the family) they managed to cover the hole.

"Okay, let's go! It's dark, but it's our only chance." Manny told the group, who all nodded in agreement before all of them took out running once again, hoping for the best.

* * *

Once Slut got through to the three idiots, Thorn, Chaos and Duke stepped aside while their leader grabbed hold of the part of the cave before grunting as he pulled as hard as he could. The rock formation began to crack, until he easily ripped the ceiling apart. All four Hawks were astonded.

"Go. I will catch up." Slut ordered.

"You heard him, get a move on." Shadow ordered the other Hawks who saluted, before they slowly entered the cave, with Chaos being the most nervous one out. Shadow followed close behind, chuckling to himself.

Slut waited until his minions were in, before he began to dig his way into the tunnels, smirking to himself. His prey and his brother's enemy were so close he could taste them. The very thought of tasting the weasel and the mammoth made his mouth water and he chuckled, beginning to dig faster.

* * *

Rudy continued to follow the trail of the unusual being, until he noticed something even more unusual on the hill trail ahead. A large giant black mammal that was the size of that blasted female T-Rex that knocked him over that cliff that nearly killed him ages ago which also prevented him from eating that sloth who escaped him, just as that weasel escaped him the first time they met.

But still, that giant monkey looked like a good meal. It would be a challenge and possibly asking for a death wish, but Rudy decided to take his chances, and stomped towards his new challenger.

If you ask me, this was possibly one of the worst ideas in the long, sad history of bad ideas.

* * *

Little did both Rudy and Slut know, high in the sky, Gavin, Gertie and Roger continued their conquest of finding the former, which they successfully did, but also noticed an unusual giant mammal trashing a cave, as though he was trying to go underground.

"That's the biggest mammal I've ever seen!" Roger cried out, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the giant monkey.

"I think we have our work cut out for us." Gertie thought with a quirked eye-brow.

Gavin shook his head, before saying, "Who cares what that monkey is doing, we have to distract that dinosaur back to our world. Follow me, kids!" and then zoomed low towards Rudy, with Gertie quickly following.

"Hey, Dad! Gertie! Wait for me!" Roger cried out, quickly following his father and sister. He was really feeling that this was a very bad idea.

But just as the trio had locked on their target, all of the sudden, "LOOK OUT!" someone shrieked and by the time Gavin and his children turned to their right, just as a female Condor crashed into them, sending all four of them parrelling towards the ground and into the trees, crashing into the ground. Their crash landing went unnoticed, as Rudy continued stomping towards Slut.

With multiple grunts and 'ow's, the female Condor held her head slightly, before realising who she crashed into, before gasping and then apologuised, "Oh, oh! Sorry! I didn't see you guys."

Annoyed, Gavin groaned, "This is a repeat of trying to find Buck all over again."

"Well, at least the world's not ending this time." Roger tried to lighten the mood, only to earn slight glares from his family, and he shrugged, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

By the time Rudy reached the now ruined cave, Slut was surprisingly already halfway into the tunnels which were leaving behind a massive hole in the ground. Quite annoyed, the giant dinosaur decided to follow, venturing into the cave itself.

Things were not looking good at all.

* * *

Barely fifteen minutes in the underground tunnels by now, and already the depths of the cave was becoming more and more uninviting. Rows of stalactites hung from the ceiling, with some stalagmites sat on the ground. The occasional dripping of water echoed around the group as they proceeded further and further into the darkness of the cave. But it was the herd's only chance to escape Slut and his minions.

That didn't mean to say that they were not nervous. Buck was being cautious on the surroundings, his trusty knife in hand, while doing his best to comfort both Bronwyn(though how the Pumpkin could actually be scared, I have no idea), and Crash and Eddie who both stood close to him. Manny looked at the ceiling of the cave, very uneasy. It gave him memories of the time when he and the herd first ventured into the tunnel to the dinosaur world to rescue Sid.

They then stopped as a hole in the wall was in front of them. Buck held out an arm to the herd, gesturing them to wait here while he checked it out. Being flexible, he leaped and jumped towards the hole, careful in not being seen by any possible threats. The weasel carefully gazed through the hole which was large enough for even Manny to fit through, before he found there were not real threats emerging.

Turning back to his friends, he waved at them a 'come on, it's safe.' before taking the lead once more. The herd, while nervous, all followed him through the tunnel. Peaches crouched a little, almost just as nervous as her parents were. Though they all had to be extra careful. The road was hanging over an abyss blow like a trail-bridge or something. None the less, it was a fairly large carven, almost as large as the dinosaur world.

Surprisingly, the walls all around them were made out of shiny white and blue crystal, from walls to the ceiling. The herd were amazed by the sight of it, that they could see their reflections on the walls and even above the ceiling which, if they looked up, then it would feel like they were upside down. The reflections from the crystal wall walls were much more clear than someone seeing their reflection in a puddle or a still like.

"Check out the walls and the ceiling." Ellie said, her voice somewhat echoing. "It's just like looking at a lake."

"I'm not so sure about that." Shira thought, gazing at her reflection on the ceiling, "The ceiling's making me slightly dizzy."

"I think it's amazing." Brooke thought, amazed. "It's just as beautiful as Geotopia."

"Yeah, these are much better than looking at your reflection in ice." Sid agreed as he waved at his own reflection on the wall.

"This would happen to be known as, _"The Cave of Reflections"_." Buck said, grinning as he continued to look around.

Manny and Diego gazed at him skeptically, before the latter asked, "You actually came here before?"

The weasel turned to his friends and shook his head, answering, "No, first time being here. You know, I make up the names of places as I go along, also in order to make sense, some places to give out tourists warnings." then made a pose with his hand in front of his face while his arm was stretched out a bit, pretending to be holding something and looking at it while adding, "As it says here, _'Places are given names for a reason'_." as though he was reading a book, though no one will knew about this.

Everyone else became puzzled and glanced at each other with quirked eyebrows. Well, except for Crash and Eddie who were both making silly faces with their own reflections, before they did some kind of jazz and then danced around in a waltz, while their reflections did the same.

"It's like copies of ourselves!" Eddie thought happily.

"I like the Cave of Reflections! Totally cool!" Crash said while he danced with his brother. He then asked in confusion, "What's a tourist?"

"If it wasn't the fact that there's a dangerous abyss below us, I'd say this place is really cool." Julian thought as he tried not to look down too much.

"It kind of makes you wonder how this place even exists." Peaches agreed.

"It's how the Earth shaped itself, mammals." Buck told them as they continued on down on the path, knowing that they didn't have time to stop, though Ellie had to grab her two brothers with her trunk and place them on her back to keep them out of trouble as usual. "Like how plants and trees grow. They're have the similiar growing material as all life. Dinosaurs, us, you name it."

"That explains the plant that nearly ate Manny, Diego and you." Ellie thought, shuddering at the memory of the nasty giant plant that nearly killed the three of them when they were rescuing Sid.

Buck thought about the road leading further down, before concluding to his friends, "Beyond this road is a secure platform, with more crystals of the reflections. But going through my calculations, there'll be tunnel of normal rock like the last one." as though it was more of a fun adventure than escaping danger.

* * *

After falling and screaming for some time, Scrat finally crash landed in a dark cave. Getting up, the small squirrel looked around, noticing how dark and creepy looking it was. The silhouettes of the stalactites and stalagmites gave out an eerie feeling that there could be dangerous predetors or anything very dangerous lurking somewhere nearby.

Whimpering, Scrat stepped backwards, trying to convince himself that there was nothing to be afraid off. He was so distracted in trying to prevent himself from going into a panic attack that he didn't notice another hole behind him. With a super-quick stumble, Scrat fell backgrouds and he gave out another scream, "WAAAAAGGGHHHH!" as he plunged into the darkness.

* * *

" _WAAAAAGGGHHHH!_ "

The scream that was Scrat's but the herd did not know it echoed through out the entire cave, including the rock tunnel cavern that Buck had predicted, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Peaches asked aloud.

Sid, trying to act as calm as he could, trying to sound as confident as he could and said, "Must be the wind."

Despite that Manny and Diego wanted to praise Sid for suggesting something that seemed to actually calmed their friend without jumping to silly conclusions, they and almost everyone else felt like that wasn't the case, which, if they knew Scrat, that wasn't the case at all.

"What if it's Slut?" Crash asked nervously.

But Buck shook his head, saying, "No, that's not him. Slut wouldn't be screaming like that. His scream is more like a monster's roar." as though it wasn't effecting him at all. More than anything, it was like an everyday thing to him.

"Sounds like someone else was here before us or there's another cave connected to this one." Diego thought, trusting on his instinces.

"Maybe someone who evacuated from the valley like us?" Julian thought.

"Yeah, you're probably about that." Manny agreed with a nod.

The group decided to continue on, but just as they took just one step, a cracking noise was heard once again, causing them to once again freeze. They all looked at each other, before Buck whispered to them deeply, "Don't move."

He then slowly lowered himself to the ground, and touched the ground. When he did, Buck noticed that as he rubbed his paw on it, some dusting came off like it was just covering a rock. His eye widened in shock, his heart skipped a beat. Uh oh. Now they were in deep trouble.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked.

"Let's just say I've made a teensy mistake." Buck admitted with a sheepish grin.

"What kind of mistake?" Manny asked, now getting nervous.

"Don't know if any of you mammals heard, but what we are standing right now, is a very thin rock formation. Sort of like a thinner version of the Plates of Woe." Buck explained as he slowly stood up.

"How thin?" Eddie asked fearfully.

Buck replied with slight nervousness himself, "So thin that, uh, a slightest change of weight and pressure can cause to...shatter and break part. And we're right in the middle of it." gesturing at a large ground layer of it that was between the normal parts of the ground.

"Okay, okay, let's just stay calm." Sid told the group as calmly as he himself could be. "It's not Buck's fault that he didn't know about thin rock being in this cave. Right?"

"Forget blaming Buck." Shira pointed out, "I give the blame all to Slut for chasing after us in the first place."

"What do we do now?" Brooke asked.

Before anyone could come up with an answer to safely cross the very thin rock, things got from bad to worse as despite none of them moving, all of the sudden a small rock via some rumbling of the earth that tremored fell from the ceiling and depsite Buck's scream, "NOOOO!" it was too late.

The rock landed through the thin rock and cracked and shattered like ice, sending the herd plummeting into the darkness below as they all gave out screams, continuing to fall and unfortunately, more tunnels were underneath them, and despite trying to stick close, the group were separated as Buck, Manny and Crash went into one hole, Ellie, Shira and Brooke in another, Peaches, Eddie, and Diego in the third, and finally, Sid and Julian in the fourth, all tumbling into different parts of the deeper cavern of the cave.

Little did the herd know that the cause of the earth tremor was Slut continuing to dig and destroy his way into the cave, with full intentions of catching both Buck and Manny. It made it worse with Rudy following the giant ape behind.

Either way, the Herd was split into four groups within the cave.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I did promise for something at least a little exciting. And sorry that it's a day late. I've been busy yesterday and haven't had the time to make another early update. I think things are about to heat up in the next chapter.**


	7. CH7: Separation and Reunion

**Author's note: Not to worry, Funkywatermelon, Kara IA Fangirl, Grantourer and all guest reviewers. Things are just getting started...I think.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH7: Separation and Reunion.

The screams from Manny, Buck and Crash echoed through the tunnel they were falling through, separated from the rest of the herd and not knowing when the tunnel will stop. They hoped that it wouldn't be a splat ending. Thankfully, the tunnel suddenly curved into a slide below them, and while Manny landed but was not sliding the rest of the way down, Buck landed on top of his back, and had to catch Crash before the Possum could have a hard landing on the rock tunnel. They continued to scream until finally, the end of the tunnel was coming into view with an exit in front of them.

Sliding out of the tunnel, Manny came to a halt on the ground, and slumped forward. Buck and Crash managed to hang onto him to prevent themselves from flying off their friend.

"Everyone alright?" Buck asked, finding himself concerned. But then again, his friends were important to him and he didn't want to risk losing them. However, now that he was with only a rather annoyed and desperate Manny and a devastated Crash, he didn't know if everyone else were alright. He was relieved that his baby Pumpkin was safe, but even that didn't change the fact that he had no idea where they were or where everyone else were.

"You mean aside the fact that the others are missing, we're completely lost with a giant monkey out to get us, and we ended up falling 200 feet from one tunnel to another? Yeah, I'm fine." Manny replied sarcastically as he stood up, glancing at the weasel in sheer annoyance.

Buck cringed slightly while holding his paws up in surrender, admitting, "Alright, alright. It's my fault that things turned out like this, and I'm really sorry. I was supposed to be responsable."

Despite feeling very angry with him, Manny knew that he couldn't blame Buck for everything that's happened. Sid was right. Buck didn't know about what was going to happen. Plus, the weasel had done more the right things than making multiple mistakes. Screwing things up was really Sid's forte.

Sighing, Manny replied, "No, it's not your fault, Buck. I'm just very worried about Ellie, Peaches, Julian and everyone else."

"Eddie's gone too." Crash added as he glanced around in despair. As much as he and his brother fought, they were both very close and sticked together 24/7. They were a team, a duo. Now that Eddie and Ellie and everyone else were somewhere else in the cave, Crash couldn't help but breakdown, "What if Slut gets to them before we do? Or us? Or what if they are trapped facing dangers? What if we never see them again?" before crying his eyes out.

Seeing this made Buck feel very guilty for the first time in a long time. Despite Manny saying that it wasn't his fault, the weasel couldn't help but feel that it was indeed his fault. So, the only thing he could do was embrace the distraughted possum and allowed Crash to cry in his arms while doing his best to comfort him. The weasel tried not to think of the worst case scenarios, but the guilt was somehow starting to overcome him.

If only he knew that Slut had been alive all this time.

No. He couldn't let his guilt get to him. Buck knew, he had to get everyone back together and only hope that they were still alive. With his confidence half returning, Buck told the crying Crash, "We'll find them, mate. Try and think positive."

Sniffling and trying to calm down, Crash wiped away a tear, and asked, "D-do you think they're okay?"

"My gut says yes." Buck assured, giving the possum a light rub on the head to comfort him.

"I know that Diego and Shira can handle themselves and if they're with the others, it'll be okay. It's Ellie, Eddie, Peaches, Sid, Brooke and Julian I'm worried about." Manny spoke up as he walked into the tunnel they were in, with two of his friends riding on his back.

Buck thought about it, before remembering he saw who went with who. "If I recall correctly, Your wife, Diego's mate and Sid's girlfriend went into one tunnel, Peaches and Eddie are with the tiger, and oh yes, the sloth and your son-in-law went into another hole." he said, though he was concerned about both Sid and Julian.

Within his mind, Neil deBuck Weasel had been listening to the entire conversation with Robo-Weasel and...Angel-Weasel, I think?, before commenting while breaking the fourth wall, " _It makes me wonder if BlueSky's gonna make a halloween special in three years time about this story or something similiar._ " which Buck, Crash and Manny didn't even notice.

Manny paused in his thoughts, before groaning in hopeless sarcastic despair, "Then it's Sid and Julian I'm definately worried about." he said.

"The journey to find our friends may be long and dangerous, into the great unknown, but we will never give up!" Buck told him confidently. "A mammal's gotta do what a mammal's gotta do!" to which only made Manny think of him as crazy all over again.

Crash was about to say something, feeling a bit better, when he suddenly felt his fur on the back of his neck tickle uncomfortably as he suddenly felt that someone, or something was behind them. Slowly turning around nervously, his eyes shrank in fear as he saw something dangerous and terrifying that he practically felt paralyzed in fear. "Uh...guys?" he squeaked.

Manny and Buck both turned their heads slightly behind them to see what Crash was seeing, only to have their eyes widen as well, as a large shadow of a giant spider loomed before them which the light from the end of the tunnel. The Spider's shadow was getting closer and closer, and Manny ended up turning around before backing away from the shadow. Buck quickly pulled out his knife and held it in defence, ready to fight if he had to. He'd wrestled with a giant trantula before he met the herd.

Fortunately, the group had been overracting, as the shadow somehow became smaller, until the spider came from behind a small rock, revealing that it was just a small spider walking along.

"It's just a itty bitty spider. Nothing to worry about." Buck concluded to his friends. Crash sighed in relief, while Manny groaned, also relieved. "I've fought against an ever larger one to save the butterfly you both remember when he was a caterpiller."

"Weren't you about to get eaten by the spider too?" Crash asked, astonded.

"I was, but you know me. I escaped unharmed." Buck replied, while examining his finger nails stylishly.

"The only enjoy you ever got was losing your eye." Manny shook his head, as he turned to exit the tunnel once again, hoping to find the others.

"Well, that was a long time ago." Buck said back, but then his expression once again turned to horror as at the end of the tunnel, Manny failed to realise that the end actually had a slide of ice and crystal at the foot of the exit. "Manny, stop!"

"Wha-AHH!" Manny went to reply only to realise too late to his friend's warning. He missed his step and soon he went down sliding the slide that was a bit wider than him. Buck and Crash both ended up falling off their friend and ended up landing and sliding right behind their friend, all three of them screaming as they slid down and around the icy tunnel slide.

Buck managed to grab hold of Crash who was actually starting to enjoy the ride and the Possum was wooting cheerfully, while the weasel tried to slow their descentant towards wherever below with the knife that was once Rudy's tooth, but all it did was make horrible high-pitched screeching nosie as they and Manny continued to slide down in panic, or in Crash's case, in thrill and fun.

* * *

The trio of screams that came from Manny, Buck and Crash echoed through out the other tunnels, one of them which was heard by Peaches, Diego and the frightened Eddie who perched himself on his adoptive niece's back, whimpering and terrified without Crash by his side.

As the trio stopped to listen more carefully, Peaches was the first to recongise the screams and said worriedly, "That was Dad, Uncle Crash and Uncle Buck!"

"What if Slut's gotten to them!?" Eddie shrieked in a panic, thinking of the worst case scenario.

Diego listened out for where the screams were coming from, which were somehow getting closer and closer. He eventually turned his attention at the end of the tunnel. "Sounds like there about to enter where the end of the this tunnel leads to. Maybe we can find the others there."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Peaches quickly said.

As much as the sabor wanted to tell his adoptive niece that it was simply too dangerous, Diego knew that the young female mammoth won't take no for an answer. She definately had her mother's trait. The same stubbornness. Nodding in agreement, the two of them took off running to find the others, with Eddie still perched on Peaches' back.

It wasn't until he noticed ice coming into view of the others and the Possum screamed out, "Peaches, Diego! Watch out for that ice!"

The others looked and realised that halfway towards the exit was ice-covered floor. Too late to stop themselves, they could only skid before they slipped and began to slide on the ice, sliding in incredibly high-speed with no way of stopping. Eddie clinged onto Peaches, but then decided to enjoy the little ride while Peaches and Diego cried out in alarm.

* * *

"Manny!" Sid called out with his paws cupped around his mouth, his calls echoing around the tunnel he and Julian were in together.

"Peaches!" Julian called out as well. The tunnel they were in was creeper than the one they and the others fell from.

"Brooke?" Sid continued to call.

"Diego?" Julian did the same. "Come out, come out, wherever you guys are!"

"Here, fellas, fellas, fellas!" Sid called stupidly. It was almost an a repeat of finding Granny all over again. He poked his head into a small hole on the ground, only for a swarm of at least two hundred black bats come flying out all around the two. This resulted in Sid and Julian panicking and they ran away, screaming in fear, with Sid waving his arms in the air in panic.

* * *

Ellie, Brooke and Shira had found themselves in an ice tunnel, one that, unknown to the three of them, was almost an identical version of the one their mates had traversed through in their first adventure together. Shira, being the only one to guide her friends safely, was being cautious on their surroundings.

"I really hope Sid's okay. I'm so worried." Brooke thought. She knew that the others would be alright.

"I'm sure everyone's fine. We just have to find them and soon." Ellie said.

"Well, we'd better stick together. This tunnel's giving me the creeps." Shira cautioned to her friends. Suddenly she felt like a female version of Diego.

The trio passed through icy walls that held frozen solid forms of fish, animals neither of them had ever seen before, and even a monsterous sized Dragonfly with a freaked out expression of being frozen. All three females quirked disgusted eyebrows and cringed while passing the frozen wall of the giant instect.

"That's worse than seeing the giant butterfly." Ellie muttered.

"That's worse than Shangri Llama ending up sick on Teddy." Brooke agreed.

" _That's_ worse than Flynn's booty in front of Squint's face." Shira cringed at the memory.

Too bad neither of them realised they were about to step onto yet another ice slide and when they did, they all slipped and slid screaming as they slid through another tunnel, unable to stop themselves from crashing, which didn't happen quite yet.

* * *

Multiple screams echoed from the tunnel of reflections in which Shadow, Duke, Thorn and the freaking out Chaos traversed through, while Slut continued to cause destruction as he followed them in a powerful goal to capture the weasel and mammoth and their herd.

"Did you guys hear that?" Chaos asked.

"Sounds like...screaming." Thorn said mysteriously.

"You think?" Duke asked sarcastically.

Shadow listened in carefully with his hearing, as the screams continued, though they were becoming more and more distant. "It appears to be coming from below." he thought. He then turned to his three followers and commanded them, "Find the source of those screams and report back to either me or Master Slut. Move out!"

"No need to find the source." Slut's voice came as he came crushing through the wall with an evil grin on his expression. "I recongise that weasel's cry. He and the herd are right below us!"

* * *

Scrat continued to tumble along the tube-like tunnel, grunting and yelling, "Ooh! Omph! Ow! Whoa! Eep! Aah! Agh!" rolling like a small ball of fur. After what seemed like forever, the tunnel came to such a sudden end as he flew out head first into a patch of open air and nose-diving onto a smooth, flat surface of a strong resemblance to blue glass and crashed with a thud, dazed.

Groaning at being sore, Scrat slowly pushed himself up, before shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells and flying mammoths that circled around his head. Looking around at his new surroundings, he realised he was in a cavern of large crystals and ice. But what was in front of him was the best thing he'd seen all day. It was his Acorn, sitting on the surface all by itself.

Happily, he skipped towards it, and hugged it, caressing it. However, before Scrat would even think about moving on, all of the sudden, multiple screams could be heard all around him from every different direction. Behind him, two screams and a cheer of thrill came closer and closer. Scrat looked behind him and his eyes widened in dumbfounded shock, as Manny, Buck and Crash came sliding from the slide and onto the surface and were about to hit him.

From another direction, Scrat turned to in front of him, and he began to panic as Sid and Julian came sprinting from nearby opening. To his left, Peaches, Diego and Eddie were sliding out of control from another opening. To his right, Ellie, Shira and Brooke came from a third opening, also sliding out of control, all four groups having him trapped in the middle as they came closer and closer. All Scrat could do was scream before curling up as best as he could with his Acorn in his arms, while the herd all collided into one another and there was an obnoxious _**CRASH!**_

The impact caused the herd to slide straight into a cluster of reflective crystals, shattering several in the process, and piled onto one another in an tangled mess. Poor Scrat was practically engulfed by the herd who all groaned at the impact.

Sid was on of Diego who instantly recongised him and asked, dumbfounded, "Sid?"

"Sid!" Brooke said happily, instantly freeing herself and soon freed her lover, before giving him a loving and relieved kiss, which he embraced her in return, also in relief.

"Eddie!" Crash cried out happily upon seeing his twin brother.

"Crash!" Eddie cried out happily in return, practically in tears, and the two brothers embraced, crying in happiness, so relieved to be back together again.

Soon the herd all got up after untangling themselves and all embraced in relief, evn including Buck who felt touched by this, before making sure his 'daughter' the Pumpkin was alright. To his relief, 'she' was, but he hugged both her and his friends none the less. Buck never felt so relieved in his entire life. Upon this, they all let Scrat go who was nearly flattened, before he leaped out, glaring at the animals who all squashed him, before hugging his Acorn lovingly.

"Is everyone okay?" Manny asked once the words of 'we've been so worried' and 'where were you' and things like that were done.

"Apart from sliding from one tunnel to another, just fine." Shira replied.

"See? I told you we'd find them." Buck told Crash who smiled along with Eddie. The weasel then shrugged a bit sheepishly and added, "Not what I had in mind, but, at least we're all back together."

However, before they all could do anything else, a sudden low but loud evil growl that sounded like laughter echoed through out the cavern and the group looked up, as they could hear cracking of rocks and crystals. Everyone, even Scrat who crouched low, holding his nut closer to his chest, shrank back a little in fear, while Buck tried his best to be in his best fighting position.

"Slut." Buck muttered, furrowing his brow as he recongised the laughter.

"How did he managed to catch up to us?" Ellie asked, shocked.

"Well, he's probably a very smart monkey." Manny thought, nervously.

Scrat, terrified for his life and Acorn, noticed another tunnel leading up to somewhere, hopefully to the surface. Without any second thought, he made a run for it towards the tunnel that was the fifth opening. Sid was the first to notice the little squirrel's exit and quickly told the others, "Guys! There's a tunnel leading up to somewhere that we can hide!"

The others turned to see that the sloth was right. With no time to lose, Buck told all of his friends, "To the tunnel! Let's go!"

Without arguing the point and the cracking and laughter becoming louder and louder, everyone all quickly picked up the pace and quickly followed Scrat into the tunnels which thankfully was rock and just ran without looking back, and continued to do so, in fear that Slut and his minions would catch up to them in no time flat.

When all of the animals emerged from the tunnel after seeing the exit, Scrat, Buck, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Shira and Brooke found themselves standing on a stone platform with a rock cliff-path leading down to safety. From where they were standing, they slowed to a stop as they took in the most breathtaking sight they had ever seen. Vast mountains and valleys of greenary, magnificent trees and lush green grass, with snow patches here and there, the most beautiful rock waterfalls which, relfected by the sunlight, made rainbows in front of the waterfalls and crystal-clear blue rivers that sparkled in the sunlight like day-time stars, and a road leading out of this beautiful valley to the more normal fields of snow. Birds were flying freely and happily in the air. In the middle of it was a giant lush fresh green tree with vines hanging from the branches.

"Whoa...!" Crash and Eddie both muttered in awe, their jaws dropping in astondedment.

"Ooooooh!" Scrat muttered, feeling a bit hypnotized by this sight.

"This is the most beautfiul valley I've ever seen!" Peaches said in amazement, sharing a stunned and cheerfuly glance with Julian who echoed her expression.

"I could live in a place like this!" Julian agreed.

Almost everyone else had their jaws dropped in astondedment. Neither of them or Buck had seen such a sight before in their lives. The world still held many surprises for them. Buck somehow thought he recongised this place, but he couldn't pin-point on where he'd seen or at least heard such a valley like this before. That's when he remembered as he gazed at the giant tree.

"Poppy was right." Buck muttered, more to himself than his friends, his childhood memories of his grandfather's stories returning to him. "It does exist."

"What exists?" Diego asked, having heard what Buck said.

"The Valley of Freedom!" Buck almost exclaimed happily. "It's a legendary valley that no animal except for birds had ever seen before. It's a place where hopes of those who have done the right thing can get the best luck if the worst case scenario happens! I've been hearing about this place from my grandfather ever since I was a wee li'l kit!"

"Just because it's the most beautiful valley ever, that doesn't mean it can give us good luck in bad situations." Manny pointed out, not understanding why Buck was so happy about this.

Buck gazed at his mammoth friend and told him while gesturing at the valley, "Maybe not, but it's exactly how Poppy discribed it! That tree right in the middle is one of the biggest ones that ever existed in this world. It's over a thousand years old but it still lives on as though it were still young!"

"Sounds like the crystals at Geotopia before Sid accidently destoryed it." Shira thought.

"I've heard about this tree too. But no one in Geotopia thought it was real." Brooke thought, thoroughly amazed.

Sid smiled with his girlfriend and said, "Well, I guess we're lucky that we found this place, huh?"

"Uh, problem." Ellie spoke up worriedly. "What if Slut's able to come here?"

Everyone, except Scrat who continued to gaze around in awe, all lost their smiles and quickly remembered the giant monkey they were running from and became quickly concerned. They found the most beautiful valley ever, and yet, with Slut behind them, all that could easily change.

Noticing the path, and without much a choice, they all quickly ran down the path in hopes of figuring out how to prevent Slut from finding them and hoping that he wouldn't pick up their tracks from the tunnel were they came from. Scrat noticed the herd running, before glancing back at the cave, and, not sure if he was hallucanating or not, thought he could see a pair of evil eyes lurking in the darkness. Suddenly nervous, Scrat then made a run for it down the path himself, hoping to save himself and the Acorn.

Too bad things were about to change.

* * *

 **A/N: I made up the valley myself in case you guys are wondering. Sorry that it's not the best chapter out, but at least the herd's all back together. I'll see you again soon in the next chapter.**


	8. CH8: Meeting a gentle Giant?

**Author's note: I'm glad all of you guys are liking this so far. As I said before, I try my best. I've been an Ice Age fan for years and still love it to this day.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut, my first Ice Age OC.**

* * *

CH8: Meeting a gentle Giant?

By the time the herd had already escaped, Slut came crashing down from the ceiling of the crystal cavern, landing onto the smooth surface which, by his massive weight and size, caused it to crack heavily. He did land safely, but as he looked around, the chamber was empty, save for himself, and Shadow, Duke, Thorn and Chaos who all flew behind him and landed onto the smooth ground, though Chaos and Thorn ended up slipping on the surface, and only Chaos collasped clumsily onto the ice, slowly sliding to the side.

"Nice landing." Thorn commented sarcastically, once he regained his balance.

" _Aaaaaannnnnd_ they escaped again." Slut groaned, facepalming himself, once he realised that Buck, Manny and the herd were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they fell onto a pile of stakes and died?" Chaos suggested as he struggled to get up, only to contiuously slip and fall everytime.

Duke shook his head while everyone else rolled their eyes in annoyance, before he said, "Chaos, you are such a nincompoop! No wonder your mom called you that, because it's always catastropic with you around."

The clumsiest Hawk shrugged, "What? I'm just trying to make a suggestion."

"No," Shadow began, "You're being very annoying!" he nearly shouted.

"Wait a minute." Thorn spoke up, sniffing the air, before cringing and covered his beak with his wing, groaning, "Ugh! What is that Animal-Kingdom awful stentch!?"

Realising that something very...rotten filled their senses of smell and made faces in disgust. Chaos was the first to notice something on the flat smooth surface and noticed a tuff of fur that was partially yellow and green. He hesitatedly got closer and sniffed at it, before his eyes bulged out and he was actually turning a bit green before collasping to the side, his tongue sticking as he gagged.

"It's...this...tuff...of...fur..." Chaos slurrered as though he was comically dying of a stentch attack.

Shadow approached the over-dramatic Chaos, before sniffing at the tuff of fur, before standing up away from it and actually felt nauses before commenting in disgust, "Ugh! Egh! That is just absolutely disgusting!"

Slut picked up the tiny tuff of fur with his sharp nails before slowly sniffed softly since he knew that if he sniffed normally, it could get stuck in his nose, and it's a good thing he did, because even he gagged, yelling, "UGH! It smells like someone rolled into multiple large piles of dung before being sat on by someone's butt!"

"That's it! It's poison!" Chaos gagged, lying on his back and acted as though he was almost dead. "We're all gonna die!...Urk, blugh...Goodbye cruel world!" and then fainted.

"Oh gimme a break, Chaos. Quit being such a drama-queen." Thorn snorted, before kicking Chaos's side. "Come on, get up you big baby."

"But if there was a tuff of fur...well if you call that fur, perhaps it belongs to a mammal." Duke thought, while trying to rid the horrid smell out of nostrils.

A realisation dawned upon them, before Slut's evil grin returned, as he then clutched at the fur and crushed it in his clawed hands. While he knew that the fur didn't belong to either the weasel or the mammoth, perhaps it belonged to a member of their herd. They were close. He could feel it.

Or in this case, smell it.

"Hey, that tunnel doesn't have any slipperly crystal." Chaos spoke up, having incredibly recovered as he noticed a tunnel with rock, while every other tunnels all around them had flat slippery surface.

Seeing this made Slut laugh once again, "Of course. They went right in there! There is no escape this time! AFTER THEM!" he roared as he stomped in command. Unfortunately, the force of just one hard stamp on the ground caused the ground to shatter underneath him before it all shattered away, leaving a deep pit which had water below. Stunned for a second, he and then Shadow, Duke, Thorn and Chaos, who all didn't have time to fly up, all plummeted down below, screaming.

Rudy in the meantime was venturing through the ruins of the caves, before finding another path which he could walk on safely without jumping into the dark Abyss below.

* * *

Once the herd made it below within the Valley of Freedom, they looked around in wonder now that they were close up to the magnificent place. It was clear that it only inhabited a few birds here and there, but other than that, they were the only mammals that didn't have any wings or beaks. It really was breathtaking. Crash and Eddie were once again perched on Ellie's tusks, since that, depsite they were amazed by the beauty of the valley, with occasional sightings of birds, it made them nervous.

"So Buck, how come nobody else has seen this place before?" Sid asked, curious on why the Valley only had birds.

"Well, many who heard of it and had wanted to see it had tried to find it for years, but uh, they always end up staying in the wrong valleys." Buck answered with a slight shrug with one shoulder.

He then thought up another silly idea and turned to the group and said, while standing upside down on his left paw, "Or maybe they thought they could take up flying lessons and fell off a cliff too many times without thinking about doing some thinking with their heads."

When he stood up right again, he continued with a thought, "Maybe someday somebody might come up with a salution in flying without riding on birds by creating something that can make you fly."

"You mean like actually having anyboy who aren't birds fly for real without being launched from trees?" Eddie asked.

"Like even longer than just a few seconds?" Crash added, liking the idea.

The twins then glanced at each other and said in excited unison, "Awesome!" while everyone else were once again puzzled on what on Earth Buck was talking about.

"But if nobody's seen it before, where'd the story come from?" Julian asked, confused once he thought about what Buck had said.

Everyone's expression became blank in confusion on this, before turning to Buck who just grinned and said, "Only explanation is that somebody from years ago met a bird from this very place who had possibly left home to explore the world and told about them about this place, before retelling it for many generations. 'Course, it made it more complicated since only birds and some insects can fly."

"If that's the case, then it's no wonder no one's seen this place before. Talk about simple." Diego thought, in half sarcasm.

"Simple? More like plain obvious." Manny thought.

"If that's the case, then wouldn't that mean that every kind of birds can come here, including you, you know, Hawks and things like that?" Ellie asked, a bit worriedly. Her brothers flinched before glancing at each other, worriedly.

"Our fear is reanewed." Eddie whimpered.

"I was afraid someone would say that." Crash muttered.

"Can't be any worse than Slut attempting to catch us." Shira pointed out.

"Or the fact that he could destroy this place." Brooke added, concerned for the welfare of the Valley of Freedom.

Buck knew that the female sloth was right, but said, "Yes, but he wouldn't be able to find any other meal here, which would mean we need to find a way to protect it withouth distrubing the peace here. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

But before anyone could continue the conversation, just then a huge shrieking of a familiar noise echoed from the sky, but it sounded much bigger than a normal one. Most of the herd gazed up and their eyes widened in shock and horror. Seeing the expressions on his friends made Buck turn around as well, and he gasped in horror and shock as a giant Eagle, about the similiar size to Slut, and four other normal sized Eagles were coming into view. The group backed away as Buck retreated to his friends, his knife in hand, though he knew that the chances of fighting against five birds while trying to protect his friends was not possible at this point.

The giant Eagle, apparently the leader, landed on the ground with a thud which made the ground shake a little. It towered over the nervous and terrified herd, and Crash and Eddie both quickly played dead, hoping that would save them. Everyone else shrunk back a little, as if things weren't already bad enough. Now they had a giant Eagle who probably saw them as lunch to worry about.

"I take that back. It can be worse than the giant monkey." Shira muttered, retaking her earlier comment on the situation.

"Y-You don't wanna eat any of us." Sid tried to calmly say to the giant Eagle, but he was quivering as he had Brooke stand behind him, as he continued scaredly, "If you do, it would send a bad message."

"Oh, Sid!" Manny groaned in dismay.

To their and everyone else's surprise, the Eagle, apparently a female, spoke in a wise and somewhat gentle voice, "Perhaps I can help with the situation of the evil chosened."

The Herd, including Crash and Eddie who hesitatedly dropped their play-dead act, just stared, now in blank confusion, allowing the Eagle to continue, "We knew the day would come when outsiders would appear in this land, as foretold in the prophecy."

"Another Prophecy?" Diego asked, skeptically. He remembered the stone tablet Buck discovered and brought with him from the Dinosaur world which foretold the Asteriod and how many times it caused near extinctions in the past.

"She and her bird friends are gotta eat us. I just know it." Crash whispered scaredly to Eddie who whimpered in fear.

The giant Eagle heard what Crash said and told him, "Please, don't be frightened, little ones. We have no intention of harming either of you." which surprised the herd even further.

"You're not gonna eat us?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

"We only feast on fruit in our homeland." The giant Eagle answered.

"So uh, you're not like the giant monkey that's out to get us then?" Manny asked, skeptically, while Ellie gave him a look of a warning.

Even Buck was very confused as he said, "I thought the legend says that one vegatarian family would give birth to one of their kind that would mysteriously not only be born as the most dangerous carnivore, it would also grow into giant size. It never said anything about Eagles in the Over-Growth Births."

"Ah, so you know about the dark side of the legend." The giant Eagle thought in understanding. "But I assure you that we Eagles of the Valley of Freedom only eat fruit. Please, come this way. We will discuss the matter's of the enemy."

"Um, just for a quick referrence since the said giant monkey is probably on his way here with Hawk-Minions of his own, madam, we're all gonna die." Buck pointed out with a sheepish shrug.

"As I said, we will discuss matters at the tree grounds." The giant Eagle gestured towards the path leading to the tree in the middle of the valley, taking off along with the four normal sized Eagles who, like her, looked wised and gentle.

Manny, Ellie, Sid, Brooke, Diego, Shira, Crash, Eddie and Buck all shared uncertain glances, before following the birds down the path, silently hoping that it wasn't some kind of trick or trap, and Sid made a mental note to himself not to touch anything and have a repeat of what happened at Geotopia. On the other hand, if he didn't, then they'd all be dead by now.

* * *

Scrat in the meantime, having not seen or heard what was going on, just explored the area on his own, deciding that it was a nice and for once a safe place to spend the night without any kinds of trouble. Too bad the moment he attempted to bury his Acorn into the ground for later, that the moment he held it up in the air to thrust it down, a teenage Condor swiped it from his paws, causing him to scream before jumping and then grabbed onto the clutches of the Condor who noticed and tried to shake him off.

The Condor succeeded and Scrat went plummeting once again screaming and crashed into the ground, making a small crater shaped like him, dazed and unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter is shorter than the others, but I will continue with the story. I think we're getting pretty close to the ending.**


	9. CH9: How to Stop a Giant Monkey

**Author's note: Sorry about the one day delay and that the last chapter was possibly crappy. I'm having trouble nearing the end of this story, so I think this may be the last or second last chapter.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut and the Eagles, my first Ice Age OCs.**

* * *

CH9: How to Stop a Giant Monkey.

The herd followed the giant Eagle and the other Eagles while trying to keep up with them, but at the same time, none of them were certain if they could trust the birds. But as they continued on, the Valley of Freedom was becoming more and more beautiful as they passed their surroundings. The sun was shining through the leaves of the trees, giving it a golden glow as though it was in the middle of Fall, making it like they were in a dream or something.

"I think I can see why it's called the Valley of Freedom." Peaches thought as she gazed around in amazement. "It's almost like I'm feeling very free!"

"Whoever named this place sure had the right idea." Julian agreed, also amazed.

Eventually, everyone arrived at the massive giant tree that was much larger up close than it was in the distance that it made Manny feel like he shrunk or something. Crash and Eddie both felt like ants. Buck was more amazed than imitated by the size of it, but then again, he's grown so used in being around giant dinosaurs and insects that it hardly fazed him so much. The herd stopped as the giant Eagle and her four normal-sized companions landed at one of the large roots that acted some sort of throne in a Middle-Earth kind of display. There were other kinds of birds...well, birds that can actually fly.

"First of all, my fellow council bid you all welcome." Said the giant Eagle, "My name is Kaleenia. I am the leader of the Valley of Freedom. What are your names?"

"I'm Buck, short for Buckminster." Buck introduced himself before introducing his friends and his 'daughter', "This here's is my little one, Bronwyn, and my best friends, Manny, Ellie, their daughter Peaches and son-in-law Julian, Diego, Shira, Sid, Brooke, Crash and Eddie."

The rest of the herd waved weakly, while Crash and Eddie continued to cling onto Ellie's tusks, still terrified out of their minds of being around so many birds that could possibly have them for dinner.

At the mention of Bronwyn, most of the birds were dumbfounded, before a male Eagle, apparently an elder, leaned over to another one and whispered, "Why is that one-eyed weasel calling that Pumpkin his daughter? It's a vegatable."

"Actually, it's a fruit, but not what we have in our fruit category." Said the other Eagle, just as lost.

Kaleenia, while also confused at Buck's 'daughter', decided to question him about that later, and instead, spoke once more, "Well, then, Buck. Did you and your friends and family come all this way to find the Valley but discovered the evil chosen?"

"No, not really." Buck replied, "I didn't even know this place was even that close to where my herd and I are currently living in. 'Course I guess it shouldn't surprise me since everybody thought that Dinosaurs were extinct."

"The world is full of many wonders." Kaleenia agreed. "Only you and your friends have done so many right things. It began not only with you, but six others who would come together to make changes and make history." she gazed at Buck at first, then gazed directly at Manny, Sid and Diego, and then at Ellie, Crash and Eddie, who all glanced at each other in confusion and amazement. Shira, Brooke, Peaches and Julian stared at their family in wonder, also puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.

The leader of the Eagles explained, "So many hardships can hurt us, but in given, or rather, accidental circumstances, it can also give us a second chance and a future, one that must always be protected. All of you alone had experienced things no other creature in this world had done before. It is foretold that in different journeys, a young mammoth would find a family of warm-hearted Possums, another Mammoth who lost part of his heart would begin to reform a bigger family by saving the life of a sloth who wished for a family and true love, and with their hearts combined, drive away the darkness in a predetor's heart, and a young adventurous weasel would discover and protect a lost world at the cost of part of his body but would become brave. The seven would all come together, two new generations be born and grow up, and a elder of one of them would regain their youth while the sloth and sabor would also find love."

"Wait, us? You mean as in, us?" Sid asked, shrugging in disbelief, once he and everyone else, even Crash and Eddie figured out that Kaleenia was talking about them.

"Everything we've been through is all in a prophecy?" Diego asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't get it." Crash shrugged.

Even Buck was amazed, as he realised, "What miss Kaleena means is, mammals, before we all met, everything we've been through was kind of like the prophecy of the asteriod. These guys can predict the future, and they saw everything we've been through before they actually happened years ago."

"Whoa...so we're chosen ones?" Eddie asked, amazed.

"And our adventures is told from the past about our future? That's _so_ cool!" Crash added, excited.

"Yeah!" Eddie added, "Maybe we'll become legendary!" and he and his brother high-fived before doing some kind of silly dance.

"To think it's been all foretold. I'm so proud of you, Sid." Brooke said happily, giving her boyfriend a kiss on a cheek.

Sid felt bashfull and blushed a little, "Oh, it was nothin'. I guess some accident can to great things."

"Wait a minute, how do you know about all this anyway?" Manny asked.

"We all had visions of chosen futures of the outside world, but did not interfene, because we knew it was the right path." Kaleenia said, "It is part of the legend of the Over-Growth Births."

"I thought it was about...well, you know." Peaches thought.

"It can happen, but it also foretold that one vegatarien family who had done so many evil things and the one who was pregnant for the second time in the same family would have the ability to change the future, but they never had the desire to change it, and so, they are cursed to give birth to a giant carnivore. There is a loophole, as here in the Valley of Freedom would also give birth to a wise who would give those who always do the right thing to defeat the evil. But no one's ever able to do so and the legend kept going..." Kaleenia explained.

"So...you're the one who was born at the same time as Slut?" Shira asked, skeptical.

"Speaking of which!" Buck quickly remembered and went up to Kaleena, climbing on her head as he continued while slightly panicking as he carefully guided her to look at the entrance he and his friends came from, "He and his minions are coming right at us from there! If we don't do something, then the Valley will be gone and we'll all die!"

All of the birds gazed at the entrance the herd had came from while Buck got himself back onto the ground and back with his friends. One of the vegatarian Vultures rolled his eyes and said, "I knew this day would come. I've been preparing for it for the last five years."

"Look, we're really sorry for coming here, but things got out of hand with the giant monkey." Manny apologuised to Kaleenia and the other birds.

"Don't apologuise." Kaleenia told him. "The world is not safe until the evil chosen named Slut is defeated. If it means the sacrifice of our home to save all other species in the world, then it must be done."

The herd all glanced at each other in slight guilt and concern. The citizens of the Valley of Freedom were willing to risk the welfare of their home in order to stop Slut. This was nearly a repeat of what happened in Geotopia all over again. Even Buck was feeling guilty, more guilty than he ever felt. For a long time, he never thought it would come to this. He didn't want to be the one to ruin a place that's been in peace for so many years. Maybe it was his fault that Slut was going after him, and now his friends, and would most likely destroy the Valley of Freedom.

He then felt a giant feather gently touch his cheek, causing the weasel to look up in surprise as Kaleenia gazed at him as she said, "Do not blame yourself, Buck. Don't let your fear of Slut get to you. You have faced many dangers without being afraid, and I know that you only wanted to keep many others including your friends safe."

Buck couldn't help but feel very emotional and touched by Kaleenia's words. The rest of the herd were touched as well, and they knew that she was right. While the herd will have to take some time in forgiving themselves for what's about to happen, Kaleena was right. Slut had to be stopped from killing and eating other animals in the world.

Finally returning to his insane but normal self, Buck nodded in agreement and said, "Well then, mammals, it's time we stood up to Slut. It'll be the most difficult task in history, but we managed to accomplish the impossible. This will be no different! Who's with me?" Grinning like the leader he became three times since meeting his friends.

Crash and Eddie both saluted to Buck, saying in unison, "Sir, yes sir!"

"But uh, how do we catch Slut off-guard?" Sid asked.

"What we need is a diversion." Buck declared, "He is taking sometime in getting here, so we'll need to come up with a plan and do to him what he would do to other animals."

"Diversion. Got it!" Crash quickly agreed, before asking as he shared a dumbfounded expression with Eddie, "What's a diversion?"

Buck then took hold of a stick and began to make a blueprint on the ground once he thought about what to do, and everyone else gathered around him as he drew the lines and layouts, saying, "This is what we do. Mammoths, you roll down boulders from the walls to the left. Sabers and Sloths, you blast stun flowers from the right. Kaleenia and all the birds whill then drop down nets to trap the minions since they can fly, and Possums, you two be on a look out and when you see them, throw something up to get their attention. If Slut comes, I'll take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Diego thought.

"Totally cool!" Julian agreed, before asking, "But uh, what do we use to get Slut in the middle?"

"Well, we could ask for a voulenteer to act as a decoy." Buck shrugged while crossing his arms against his chest.

The group all glanced at each other, until Sid noticed something and asked, perking up, "Why not ask that little guy?" pointing at Scrat who tip-toed towards a nest full of Acorns the birds were going to have later.

Feeling as though he's being watched, Scrat looked up, only to freeze in shock and fear, his lower eye-lid twitched as he gazed not only the herd grinning at him, but also multiple birds, including the most biggest one he'd ever seen which was Kaleenia. After a moment, he folded his arms and pretended to be a bird, innocently squeaking, "Peep?"

Too bad Scrat was the unfortunate voulenteer of Buck's plan to stop Slut once and for all.

* * *

The plan was being put into motion. With Ellie and Peaches' skills in having Possum skills, and Manny and Julian's strengths, all four of them managed to pull four boulders and tied them up with strong vines that wouldn't break so easily, with the aid of Kaleenia. Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke along with berry-eating Vultures gathered the most powerful stun flowers they could find within the valley's jungle, using rocks and logs as a See-Saw to use to catapult the flowers. Buck, Crash and Eddie helped the other birds to make a net to trap Slut's minions while the two Possums would use shells found from the shores of a lake to blow out from the giant tree they and the birds would hide in.

Finally, Scrat was tied up in the middle of the clearing with vines to act as a decoy as he struggled to free himself, wondering what he has gotten himself into now.

As the diversion was being set up, Buck took position on one of the giant branches of the tree and analyzed the entrance he and his friends had come from hours earlier. Slut and his minions were coming. He could feel it.

* * *

It took a good few hours to climb out of the abyss, but Slut, Shadow, Duke, Thorn and Chaos, who were soaking wet, managed to climb out and all looked sour and beyond pissed. Without even a second of resting, Slut roared before storming up towards the rock path and began punching and destroying everying in his path.

* * *

Hearing an angry roar that was horribly familiar, and noticing a thin trail of dusting coming out from the tunnel, Buck realised that Slut was almost here.

"Everyone, get into position!" Buck called out as softly as he could, "Slut's almost here!"

Hearing him say this, everyone all quickly get into their positions while hiding out of Slut's sight. Crash and Eddie also keep an eye out of Slut while avoiding in being seen. Everyone just hoped that this plan will work.

* * *

Bursting out through the entrance which was now larger than ever, Slut was growling in full fury, as he hissed in a deep and low voice, "Now I'm angry."

The Hawks followed a second later, looking just as irritated, while Chaos grumbled as he bragged to the others, "I told you the cave was dangerous! But did you all listen to me? _Nooo_! Maybe next time, you would know-" only for Thorn to grab his beak and hold it shut, and then tossed him towards the ground below them as he fell and screamed without having time to fly and crashed landed hard.

Shadow groaned while shaking his head in dismay, "I'm surrounded by three bird-brained idiots."

From the giant tree, Crash and Eddie, who were also on babysitting duty to keep 'Bronwyn' safe, could see the giant monkey and his four minions, just as Buck described. Nodding to each other, the twins pulled back a smaller branch with a watermelon on it.

"Ready..." Crash whispered.

"Set..." Eddie continued.

"Fire!" Crash commanded, and he and his brother let go of the branch which the impact caused the watermelon to fly out from their hiding spot, before it briefly flew into the air, which was noticed by Slut, and the four predetor birds and then the fruit fell and landed towards the ground, nearly hitting Scrat who screamed and braced himself. Thankfully, it smashed into pieces on the ground just in front of him. The small squirrel-rat sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Thorn asked.

Slut grinned, "So they think they can engage us like that. That weasel and his friends are in that tree! We well crush it and take all that belongs to us!" before leaping down to the ground and narrowly missing Chaos who freaks out and jumped out of the way before he is stepped on.

"Follow that trail!" Slut ordered, and as he stomped towards where the fruit had landed, he thought to himself, ' _There's no escape this time, Buck. You and your friend who killed my brother are mine._ '

The Hawks followed him by flight, but even they were unaware of what was about to happen. The five of them stomped through the trees and causing destruction along the way until they appeared in the clearing, only stand dumbfounded as Scrat, who heard the stomps had been struggling to free himself. Upon seeing Slut for the first time, Scrat began to struggle harder.

"Well...I suppose a little snack wouldn't hurt." Slut chuckled, reaching out for Scrat who, shocked and dumbfounded on what he just heard, screamed in fear so loudly that it echoed through out the entire Valley of Freedom.

From their hiding spot, Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Julian heard the same and Manny then said to his family, "That's the signal! Now!"

All four of them removed the logs that blocked the boulders which allowed the giant rocks to roll down the hill and as they rolled they started to go faster and faster.

* * *

"Now!" Diego shouted to Shira, Sid and Brooke who all jumped onto one end of the logs and their weight caused the stunned flowers to be catapulted into the air and right into the direction where Slut, Shadow, Duke, Thorn and Chaos were now at.

* * *

"Now!" Buck shouted at the other birds who all flew up while carrying the net they and the others made and flew towards the five villians.

* * *

Just as Slut was about to grasp Scrat, all of the sudden, they and the four Hawks heard rumbling to their left and when they turned, the boulders went flying off a cliff and into the air, before descending down towards them. But before the villians could even think of moving, the stun flowers hit the four Hawks onto their backs which caused them to collaspe to the ground, while the other flowers hit Slut right in his eyes, stinging them and briefly blinding him.

"AGGGH! My eyes!" Slut screamed, "What is going on here!?" as he repeatedly rubbed them to get them back to normal.

Next, Kaleenia and her citizens hover above the villians before they dropped the nets right on top of them, while Buck, having rode on Kaleenia's back, jumped and flexibly landed safely on the ground before he used his knife to cut Scrat free and then carried him off to safety without Slut seeing them since the giant monkey was still briefly blind.

Once in a safe area but still close to the villians, Buck cuts the ropes from Scrat and told him, "Sorry, mate. Off you go." he shooed before running back to see how the plan was going.

Scrat in the meantime just stood before, before he slumped before running off to avoid anymore crazy dangers and to find Acorns once more.

However, just as Buck arrived, Slut managed to open his eyes, now bright red due to the stinging and he ripped the net over him with ease, while the Hawks, with their wings broken, are forced to jump out of the way before Kaleenia and her citizens could carry them away. The herd gasped as Slut swiped at the birds of the Valley of Freedom, and Buck knew that he had to drive Slut away.

Whistling loudly to get Slut's attention, Buck shouted, "Over here, you giant filthy ape!" and once Slut turned to the source of the familiar voice, the weasel grinned and taunted, "Did you miss me?"

"Buck...?" Slut hissed, before quirking an eyebrow and asked, "What happened to your eye?" before shaking his head and said, "Nevermind. I've been looking for you for years, you little weasel. The time has come to meet your demise!"

"Catch me if you can, monkey-boy!" Buck challenged, before he called out to Kaleenia, "Keep the others safe! Go!" as he then ran into the trees to keep Slut busy.

Manny and the others had arrived and with effort teamwork used vines to tie up Shadow, Duke, Thorn and Chaos before the evil birds could escape. Crash and Eddie arrived while riding on one of the Condors and saw Buck being chased by Slut and the twins screamed out in horror, "No, Buck! NO!"

"He looks just like Gutt, only bigger." Shira thought worriedly. "I was right. He is Gutt's brother."

"That's disturbing." Diego thought, knowing that Buck needed to be saved and fast.

Just then, another but familiar roar echoed through out the area and when everyone else turned to look, to their shock, a familiar white dinosaur came crashing through the entrance, roaring loudly.

"RUDY!?" Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie all exclaimed in shock and horror.

"That's Rudy!?" Julian, Shira and Brooke all exclaimed, while Peaches' eyes widened, as a memory from her very early childhood returned to her mind. In fact, that memory came from the very first day of her life, hours after she had just been born.

Rudy then gazed up as he heard a familiar scream and a monsterous yell and noticed a giant ape stomping towards something. More eager to get that than attack the herd and the birds, the dinosaur stomped onward forwards while everyone else ran aside as Manny, Sid and Diego did their best to shield their loved ones, and Crash and Eddie both pleadly asked the Condor to move out of the way, which he did. But Rudy seemed to have his eyes on Slut, which came as a surprise.

Manny knew what to do as he watched Rudy go into the forest, knowing that Buck's life was now in more danger than ever and gazed at family, knowing that this was a risky situation but it was the only way. He told Ellie, Peaches and Julian, "Stay in a safe place."

"Be careful, Dad." Peaches told her father worriedly, with Ellie nodding in agreement.

"Keep them safe." Manny then told Julian.

"You got it." Julian promised, "Just save Buck and come back alive!"

Promising that he will, Manny, Diego, Shira and Sid who promised Brooke that he'll come back as well, all rushed to try and save their friend from both Slut and Rudy, unaware of the outcome that is about to happen.

* * *

Buck swinged from one tree to another, with Slut hot on his tail, and despite the near close calls, the weasel swinged in different directions to try and confuse the giant monkey that attempts to eat him and kill his friends, which he refused to allow either to happen.

Buck landed on another tree branch and pulled a smaller one with all of his might before letting go just as Slut appeared again, only for the latter to get his face smacked by the branch, allowing Buck to grin and escape again to continue the chase, and this angered the giant ape even further.

"Come back here you little ant!" Slut roared as he continued to try and capture the weasel who was now different than the last time they met.

"I'm no ant! I'm a weasel!" Buck teased, as he continued to try and escape, though he was getting into a panic mode, knowing that Slut will eventually catch up to him if he didn't do something now.

As he continued to chase Buck, Slut then had an idea of his own and chuckled evilly, before he teared out a tree and tossed it towards the weasel who saw this too late and was knocked from the branches and flown to the ground where he slid briefly before coming to a stop, briefly losing his knife which landed three feet away from him. As Buck pushed himself up, Slut came through the trees and now loomed over him. Buck gasped before crawling backwards while the giant monkey grinned evilly, and made to grasp him to eat him.

Just inches from grabbing Buck, all of the sudden Slut was shoved forward and over him and into the wall near the exit of the valley, before Slut grabbed hold of a large white reptile's head that attempted to bite his head off. But it wasn't a reptile at all. It was a dinosaur, one that Buck recongised.

"Rudy!?" Buck asked, surprised and shocked as he stood up before quickly reclaiming the knife that was once the tooth that belonged to his arch nemesis who just saved his life from Slut.

What was Rudy doing here?

* * *

 **A/N: The final battle is in the next chapter, guys. I hope this makes up for the last chapter.**


	10. CH10: Another Adventure Complete

**Author's note: One thing I know that I'm bad at when it comes to writing stories, is writing up endings and fighting scenes. But hey, at least I got this chapter up and running. It's time for the final battle.**

 **I do not own Ice Age. Those rights belong to BlueSky studios. I only own Slut and the Eagles, my first Ice Age OCs. I don't even own one of the familiar scenes used from one of my childhood movies.**

* * *

CH10: Another Adventure Complete.

Slut grunted in strain as he continued to struggle in preventing a giant carnivorous dinosaur that was bigger than himself from chomping his head off. Rudy had to use his own claws to grab the giant ape's sides in an attempts to succeed in eating this monkey that was surprisingly giant and was putting up a good fight, though still not as good as fighting a lone weasel that costed him his tooth. But it was filling his insides with unusual frustation yet excitement.

Eventually both of them slipped and lost their grip on each other before falling to the ground creating a large tremor via impact, while Buck had to leap out of the way to avoid in being crushed by two of his enemies that were now fighting each other. He had a feeling that Rudy had somehow found a way out and was either looking for a fight against Slut or wanted to kill the giant monkey just to get to the weasel himself. Either way, Buck knew that this wasn't just any fight he'd seen before and it even made his own battles against enemies seem somewhat safe.

This was a fight to death.

Both giants quickly got up and as Slut punched Rudy in the jaw which thankfully didn't knock any more teeth out, and was about to punch again when Rudy responded by using his head to head-butt the giant ape in the chest head and knocked the latter against the wall once again, before clawing him with his left claw, resulting a large gash and blood seeping out. Slut responed in clawing Rudy in the face, narrowly missing the dinosaur's eye.

Rudy then made an attempt to bite Slut who again grabbed his face, before shoving him hard into hte ground. But the dinosaur this time used his tail to smack at Slut's legs, forcing the giant ape to collaspe to the ground as well. The dinosaur got up to attack again, but Slut counter attacked by grabbing Rudy's legs and pulled him to the ground again in a hard crash.

"Rudy!" Buck screamed, horrified. He couldn't stand by much longer. Enemy or not, he didn't want Rudy to die. But before he could step in to help even by knowing that chances of him surviving Slut's wrath was slim, a familiar trunk was wrapped around his body and lifts him up before Manny who had grabbed him pulled him into the forest to safety with Sid, Diego and Shira by his side.

"Are you okay, Buck?" Sid asked as he and the others made a run for it from the fight.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing!?" Buck screamed as he tried to free himself from Manny's grasp. "If we don't do something Rudy's gonna get killed!"

"And if we get into a fight like that, we'll get killed!" Manny pointed out as he ran. As much as he knew his insane friend respected the giant dinosaur that was just as dangerous, Manny'd rather have Buck survive than get killed.

"He has a point!" Diego agreed.

"Slut's the most dangerous one alive!" Buck cried out, "I can't let Rudy die like this!"

"It's either him or you!" Shira shouted.

"He saved my life!" Buck yelled.

Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira all paused in their tracks as they stared at Buck incredously, "WHAT!?"

The one-eyed dino-hunting weasel took a deep breath before continuing, "I know that he tried to eat me several times, but I've always tried to get even with him. He saved me just before Slut could grasp me! I'm not going to live with myself if I don't do the same to Rudy, even with the chances of him still having a grudge on me."

"More like the chances of him eating you." Manny replied.

"But even so, this is a fight that Rudy has zero chances of winning, and as long as Slut lives, no one is safe." Buck poitned out, "I'm willing to risk my life to stop him, to secure a future for not just my little one, but for everyone else."

The others knew that by 'little one' that Buck was talking about his Pumpkin. But on other hand, their friend also wanted to secure a future for them and their families and every other animal in the world to prevent Slut from eating anymore animals. Manny thought deeply about it, fighting with himself. In the end, he knew that Buck was right. Slut had to be stopped once and for all or the world is doomed to that giant ape.

"But how do we stop Slut and save Rudy?" Sid asked, worriedly.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked above them. All five of them looked up and were surprised to see not only Crash and Eddie on the condor they were riding on, but also three familiar dinosaur birds with helpful grins.

It was Gavin, Gertie and Roger. Gavin was the one who spoke.

* * *

Slut and Rudy continued to claw, scratch, punch, whacked and wound each other in one of the most epic battles of all ice age history. Rudy came so close in biting Slut who contiuously clawed him at his scales. As the dinosaur attempted to chomp him again, Slut dodged out of the way before going behind him and laughed evilly as he taunted, "Tag! You're it!" by grabbing hold of his tail, pulling hard to prevent him from moving.

Slut then incredibly lifted Rudy off the ground before twirling around, and around and around like a merry-go-round while he then began to sing,  
" _~Rudy goes round and round,  
I'll launch him off the ground  
He will go flying now  
And that weasel will be chow-~_OW!"

He was cut off when all of the sudden two rocks landed on top of his head, forcuing Slut to let go and drop Rudy to the ground where the latter collasped and smash from trees, destroying them in the progress. Suddenly more rocks fall onto him and he tried to use his arms to shield himself before looking up to see who or what was dropping rocks onto him.

"Take that, banana breath!" Eddie taunted as he and his brother continued to throw some rocks onto Slut, though he briefly forgot that Slut didn't even eat fruit like normal monkeys would.

"This is what you get for eating mammals and trying to eat our friends!" Crash added.

Also aiding the Possums and the Condor who was also tossing rocks down the ever increasingly furious Slut were Gavin who sky-dived before clawing the ape on the shoulder and took off before he was grabbed. Gertie did the similiar thing, only she bit on Slut's other shoulder hard before taking off, causing Slut to scream out in agony at the slight pain.

"Why you insufferable mammals and dinosaurs!" Slut roared, before a log whacked against his leg, causing him to fall again.

As he recovered he heard a voice shout, "Take that, King Kong!" and turned to see Manny who had just taunted him and had thrown the log at his leg. Just by gazing at the mammoth Slut's eyes widened as he somehow instantly knew, this was the mammoth who sent his brother Gutt to death. This was the Mammoth who loved family more than serving pirates. Sicking, disgusting families that both Slut and Gutt believed will drive anyone to their deaths faster than anything else.

"You...!" Slut growled, "I've been looking forward to this day, when I avenge my brother, Gutt. Whom you killed, Mammoth!" as he launched forward to attack Manny who dove out of the way as fast as he could. However, vines were suddenly whipped and wrapped around him as Diego and Shira, with Gavin, Gertie, Crash, Eddie and the Condor's help began to tie him up and slowing him down.

Roger then came flying in with Buck riding on his back, as the latter then threw more vines around the giant ape and tied it around Slut's head. Manny joined him as he wrapped around Slut's legs before the monkey could get up properly.

Even Sid tried very hard as he tied up a very tight piece of knot, or as tight as he could, saying to himself, "Through the hole, over the valley, one more loop."

Finally once Slut was tied up, Manny, Gavin, Diego, Shira, Crash, Eddie, the Condor, Gertie, even Roger and Sid all heaved and pulled at the vines as hard as they could while Slut attempted to free himself before he was forced to collaspe to the ground with a small tremor. However, before the group could even ponder if he was defeated or not, Slut gave our the most fearsome roar anyone's ever heard before he quickly broke free and swiped at most of them, though he missed Crash, Eddie and the Condor who barely flew back in time(and the Possums quickly holding onto 'Bronwyn' for Buck's sake), and the five members of the herd and the three dinosaurs were nearly injured but were quickly trapped in a corner.

"This is what you get for having families and escaping me!" Slut roared as he stomped towards the group.

"Yeah, well, it was Gutt's fault for trying to keep me away from my family!" Manny shouted back despite being trapped along with his friends. Sid clinged onto Roger in fear of being eaten by a giant monkey.

"You killed him by sending him to the Sirens to be eaten!" Slut shouted in return.

"All I did was smack him away. How was I supposed to know Sirens were near the old continant in the first place?" Manny argued.

"Manny, I don't think arguing the point is gonna save us here." Diego pointed out to his friend.

Slut roared once more, "All that was left of him was the upper half of his body and missing an arm! You and that weasel are the banes of my existance! I had to eat my brother after he died!"

"Ew!" Manny, Diego, Sid, Shira, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, even Buck and in the air Crash, Eddie and the Condor all groaned in disgust at the mention of Gutt's lifeless body having been eatened by his giant brother.

"Talk about cannibalism." Sid muttered, cringing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Shira groaned.

"Me too." Gertie agreed.

The giant ape then grinned, while unbeknownest to them, Rudy, who had been briefly knocked out, opened his eyes and gazed to his left to see his rival having cornered the herd and others. But the albino dinosaur's eye caught sight of the familiar weasel that escaped him so many times who was now cornered with his friends by Slut. Somehow, in the midst of his near demise, Rudy felt that they had saved him from the giant monkey.

"I can cure your illness...by having all of you as my meal!" Slut laughed evilly.

Crash, Eddie and the Condor, who were all horrifized on what was about to happen, suddenly noticed Rudy creeping up to Slut, and then Crash had an idea before he turned to Eddie and twins nodded. Eddie then whistled to get Slut's attention.

"Oh, what now!?" Slut growled as he turned to look up in the sky with a look of fury.

"Hey, monkey boy! Look!" Crash called out as he pointed to the left of the Valley of Freedom. "Your minions are here to help you!" he lied.

"What, where?" Slut was quickly fooled and turned to where everyone had came from earlier. This was a mistake on his part, was Rudy suddenly launched forward and shoved him with all of his might and away from Buck, Manny and the others, crushing more trees in the process.

Despite how dangerous Rudy was, Buck couldn't help but cheer on, "Atta boy, Rudy!" which earned him disturbed and questioning eyebrows from the others.

Rudy continued to push the stunned Slut before the latter could even grab hold of him. However, there was a weak part of the ground which no one even got near, and finally, when Rudy shoved Slut into nearly flying, the giant ape crashed into the ground which, by the same thin rock Buck and the others feel through before, collasped due to his weight and Slut went plummeting down into the dark abyss below as he gave out a yell before he disappeared into the darkness.

Despite not even having the meal of a giant ape, Rudy was still sastified enough that he, with some mammals including Buck's help, had won the battle. The giant dinosaur roared in victory which echoed through out the Valley of Freedom.

* * *

Having fallen so deep into the abyss, Slut was lucky to have landed in a river, but he had to cling onto a rock since he couldn't swim. He growled in pure anger and hatred. He would get Buck, Manny and now Rudy. All three of them would suffer.

Too bad his revenge will never be made a reality. Because all of the sudden, he heard more roards that seemed to be surrounding him. As Slut looked, he noticed too late as all of the Dimetrodon, who had collasped through the ice when they retreated into the caves earlier after Scrat left had accidently fell through here with their exit denied but now had a new meal-Slut himself. It didn't help that they took the giant Hyneria with him in the single lake they were all trapped in.

Realising that his demise was coming, Slut could only groan, "Aw nuts." and then seconds later, the other predetors were upon him and biting, chewing, chomping and eating him alive since he was their giant gourmet. All Slut could do was scream in pain as he was slowly being eaten alive, just like his brother Gutt had suffered.

How the Dimetrodon and the Hyneria got here in the first place, even I don't know.

* * *

With the threat of Slut finally over, now the herd had to worry about Rudy. But Buck wasn't worried. So, he advised his friends and three former enemies to wait while he confronted the giant dinosaur himself, promising that he would be very careful.

So, Buck climbed up a tree to meet Rudy's height and leaned against it while standing on a branch, as he spoke to get his nemesis's attention, "I never thought you'd be up on the surface, Snowflake."

Rudy softly growled, but he found himself too exhausted to be chasing this annoying rodant right now, allowing Buck to continue, "I know we still have a long way to go, but...I just wanted to say...thanks for saving my life, mate."

Buck said this with compassion, understanding, gratitude and respect. This made Rudy quirk an eyebrow in surprise at his miniture enemy's compassioned words. For the first time in the dinosaur's life, he truly felt...respected. Something that he didn't quite understand from the weasel until now. Sure Buck loved to annoyed the buggery out of him, but still...he was never afraid of him ever since their first encounter. Because of Rudy himself, Buck conjoured his fears and became the insane weasel he is now.

In the end, Rudy just have a single nod, as though to say, 'Your welcome', and this made Buck smile. He then said, "Well then, now that Slut's gone, let's get you home."

In the hiding distance from where Buck and Rudy were, Manny and the rest of the herd and the birds of the Valley of Freedom, Gavin, Gertie, and Roger all witnessed the scene, as Manny embraced Ellie, Peaches and Julian, while Diego and Shira nuzzled against each other, Sid and Brooke hugged as well, and Crash and Eddie all sniffled, feeling emotional, all of them feeling happy and proud for their friend.

"The evil one has been slain by those of the legend, with the aid of us, the three who helped save the Earth, and a dinosaur whom is the reason of one of the chosen's bravery." Kaleenia says with a proud and warm smile.

"He's not scared of him." Gavin said, stunned. Who would've thought that Buck was the only one who did not fear Rudy even in the slightest, but instead, respected the dangerous carnivore.

"No wonder he's insane!" Roger thought, shocked.

"So um," Crash spoke up once he remembered something, "Now that Slut's gone, what do we do with these guys?" pointing at the still tied up Shadow, Duke, Thorn and Chaos who were now leaderless.

The herd and everyone else realised Crash was right thought about it.

"Please don't kill me!" Chaos pleaded, "I wanna stay here!"

"Huh?" Everyone else asked, confused.

The former minion of Slut then shrugged, admitting, "Well...I've always wanted to be a vegateren."

"WHAT!?" Shadow shouted, angered.

Buck and Rudy both heard this, before the former thought for a moment, then had an idea on how to back at least something back to Rudy, and told his enemy, "I have an idea. Since I won't be returning my knife to you," to which Rudy glared at him, before Buck continued, "I can at least give you something else since you missed out on having Slut for breakfest, lunch or dinner."

This quickly perked Rudy's interest on what the weasel who refused to return his tooth had in mind. So he listened.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kaleenia and her bird citizens and Chaos who was allowed to stay on the bargain of he helped to restore the Valley of Freedom to normal which he readily agreed to do and said that he had enough of being bullied by Shadow, Duke and Thorn who were carried by Gavin, Gertie and Roger back towards the entrance of the dinosaur world which Buck had escaped from during the asteriod crisis. Buck guided Rudy by riding on the latter.

In the protests of the three Hawks who were doomed to be Rudy's meal, the three dinosaur birds continued to carry the Hawks down while saying their goodbyes to Buck and the herd. Buck then slid off Rudy who noticed and gazed at him questionly.

Buck gazed at his enemy again and said, "You go on ahead, Rudy. I've got a family to take care off." in which Crash and Eddie both nervously approached as the twins returned 'Bronwyn' to him. Buck gave his 'daughter' a loving hug, before adding to the giant dinosaur, "But I'll come over to visit and spend some nights."

Somehow understanding, and actually looking forward to those visits, Rudy leaned down towards Buck, while Crash and Eddie both scampered away in fright. He then licked Buck, before groaning. Rudy nodded a farewell, before turning as followed Gavin and his children, grinning at the terrified Shadow, Thorn and Duke back into the dinosaur world below.

Buck waved Rudy goodbye, before sighing in sadness. Manny approached his friend with an understanding smile and gently placed his trunk around Buck's shoulder, saying, "You're the only animal who is the bravest guy ever."

Perking up a little, Buck replied, "Thanks, mate. So are you, and really are a darn good friend."

"Thanks, but you know," Manny began, "I can't help but feel guilty for what happened between Gutt and Slut."

"Well, we might never know what really caused them to be the way they are, but," Buck shrugged, "It is for the best."

The rest of the herd went up to the two with understanding smiles, and Sid said, "He's right, Manny. Sure not every family's perfect or even caring, but that doesn't make us bad. We went through so much together, and we're all family."

"He's right." Diego agreed, and everyone else nodded in agreement. Manny and Buck both smiled emotionally at their friends, their family.

Sid was right. They had gone through so much together, and in the end, those adventures were what brought them together.

Now there was just one more thing to do.

* * *

It's been at least two days since Slut's demise. All of the animals that had evacuated, including the herd had returned home to their village to continue their peaceful and happy lives. But the herd still had one last thing to do which had to be put on hold due to the Slut crisis.

But now that Slut was gone, the herd can finally show Peaches and Julian their new home which was next door to Manny and Ellie's den. Manny had covered Peaches' eyes while Ellie did the same for Julian, both of them guiding the young couple into their new home.

Once they made it to the entrance, Manny and Ellie stepped aside, and then they, Sid, Brooke, Diego, Shira, Crash, Eddie and Buck all exclaimed happily, "Surprise!" to the stunned Peaches and Julian who both had their eyes widened at the den that was now their new home.

It had vines decorated beautifully, had a cosy feeling, and on the walls were multiple drawings, flowers and such all around them. The two young mammoths couldn't believe their family and friends had gone through so much to make their new home this perfect.

"You guys really did all this, for us?" Peaches asked, happily.

"We wanted it to be perfect for both of you." Ellie said supportingly to her daughter.

"So, is it okay at least?" Manny asked, a bit concerned.

"Okay? It's awesome!" Julian said happily, with Peaches nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, everyone." Peaches said, emotionally.

The herd all smiled emotinally as well, and soon everyone, including Buck who was welcomed to join them, all formed in a family group hug. As final present for the couple, Brooke sang a song and once again they and every other animals in the village all danced to it.

And they all lived happily ever after...

Well, maybe not everyone.

* * *

In the leading events of Slut's demise, Scrat had left the Valley of Freedom through the exit path and once again resumed his hunt for Acorns for the first time since returning home on that blasted 'flying rock'. He looked near and far for his beloved Acorns in the new desolute area of ice and snow.

Finally he spotted it on a hill ahead of him, and he perked up happily. Wasting no time, Scrat scarried towards it, and in slow motion, happily reuighted and danced with it in a form of ballie.

Unfortunately, as time returned to normal, Scrat hadn't been looking where he was going and nearly fell off the edge of an icy cliff, which caused him to stumble and he tried to keep his balance, but ended up dropping the Acorn which fell towards a Cholly who was sleeping, and landed right into his mouth in which he immediately ate it by swallowing it.

As Scrat had regained his balance, he saw what just happened and could only gasp in horror, before going into a complete meltdown by pulling his lower eye-lids in an attempt to rip off his head, before letting loose a frustrated blood curdling scream.

So poor Scrat was out of luck and Acorns yet again.

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so the ending wasn't what I had in mind, but I ran out of ideas at this point, and I suddenly have the urge to continue one of my other stories as well, which made it more difficult.**

 **None the less, that's the ending. I would like to thank all of you reviewers so much for loving and supporting this story since the beginning. Enjoy your day and you're all welcome to read my other stories that have been posted.**

 **See you again in other stories to be finished and more stories to come. The Tashasaurous Stops here(for now.) Tee hee.**


End file.
